


And You Are?

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Tony, Protective Tony, Soulmate AU, Underage Kissing, Underage Messing Around, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's spent the first fourteen years of his life searching for his soulmate. Of course, when he found his alpha, he was so not what Howard was looking for. Like, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> just a real quick note, there's an underage tw for this story but it's all consensual. No actual sex happens until Tony is sixteen but there will be sexual situations where Tony is a little younger than that. Like thirteen. Again it's all consensual. But it might be considered abuse for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art for the story. I'm sorry it's not a real chapter but I haven't abandoned this story and will have it updated within a week, hopefully. I'm back in college now so I don't have much time.
> 
> I hope you like the art. I used Adobe Photoshop, Illustrator, and InDesign.


	2. Chapter 2

“Howard, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Steve said when Howard walked out his room. His jaw dropped when he saw Howard adorned in his two-sizes-too-small black mesh shirt along with his ultra-skinny jeans littered with holes. Steve started to speak but Howard cut him off.

“I know what you’re thinking but they’re older alphas Steve. How else am I supposed to catch their attention?” Howard said as he stepped in front a mirror. It was a bit…over-flirtatious but he really wanted to be an attention grabber tonight. Not that there was that much competition on campus. There were only four omegas at the school but there would be plenty of other omegas who didn’t attend MIT or any college at all and they would probably be fully developed adults so he  _had_  to stand out. It was his first college party after all. Howard didn’t even hear or see Steve move closer to him but he did feel pain when the older omega grabbed his ear and started pulling him back to his room.

“You look like a whore. If we must go to this party, we’re not leaving until you remember what clothes are.” Steve said as he finally released Howard and started shuffling through his closet.

“You’re only three years older than me. Why are you such a mom?” Howard grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He got the worst roommate ever. But the college wouldn’t allow him to room with an alpha and there were only two other omegas on campus. Both were normal aged sophomores. Steve was a sophomore too but he was only seventeen so they put the two youngin’s together. But Steve was a total mother hen!

“Howard, those guys are going to be way older than us. Like in their twenties, and they’ll be alphas so they’re stronger than us. Someone might try to hurt you and I won’t be able to help.” Steve said. As if he wasn’t six two and swoll…But he  _was_  still an omega. Howard huffed. Mostly because he couldn’t argue with the logic.

“How else am I supposed to find my alpha then?” Howard grumbled.

“Oh I don’t know Howard, with self-respect and dignity.” Steve said as he tossed some clothes Steve on the bed that Howard figured he supposed to change into. They were lame. A plain white T and some ugly jeans.

“I’m not wearing that.” Howard protested. Steve glared at him.

“Wear it or we’re not going to this party.” Steve said. Howard groaned.

“You are not my mom. I can do what I want.” Howard declared. Steve gave him a look. A look that conveyed he meant business.

“Put. On. The clothes Howard! Or we’re not going anywhere!” Steve said in a tone that stripped the attitude right off Howard. He scowled as he grabbed the clothes and stormed off to the bathroom to change. What really pissed him off was that it took an hour and a half to put these damn jeans on. He wondered how long it would take to get them off.

-

Now that he looked like an old hag, Howard wasn’t so enthused about this party. Which was probably Steve’s aim. But he didn’t want to pass up this opportunity to find his alpha (and he wanted to spite Steve) so they went. And of course, when they arrived at the party, the first alpha who walked up to them, looked at Steve directly in the eyes and they imprinted. Fucking Steve found his soulmate at the party he didn’t even want to go to. Howard was ready to leave right then and there but if Steve could do it, then so could he. Steve told him that’s not how it worked and to stay close so none of the other alphas would get any funny ideas. But then Steve’s  _soulmate_ (Bucky was his name) caught his attention. With his lips. And Howard was able to slip away into the frat house since Steve seemed adamant about never really going inside.

The first thing Howard noticed was that there was an abundance of alcohol. And there were actually more omegas there than he would have expected. And they were all dressed pretty sleazy. Not to the point where he thought they were hookers but they were definitely looking for a hookup. And Howard noticed how much younger he was than everyone else.

Someone cleared his throat behind Howard, making the omega turn around. There was this tall, broad alpha standing behind him, scanning his body up and down. Howard kind of wished he had worn his original outfit to give the guy something to look at. The guy asked him how did something so young and pretty get lost and end up here. Howard blushed a little, no alpha had ever called him pretty before. And he told the guy he was looking for his soulmate. The guy asked him had he had any luck. Howard told him he just got here but his best friend found his soulmate within seconds of walking on the property. The guy walked up to him and rubbed his cheek. Howard was a little startled at the sudden and frankly bold action. He never gave the guy permission to touch him but when the alpha told him to not look so sad, he’ll find his soulmate soon, Howard figured he was trying to be comforting. They guy told him that not everyone imprinted immediately. Sometimes one would have to experiment. Howard had never heard that before so he asked the guy what he meant. Howard also noticed that there seemed to be a group of alphas circling him now but it had to be harmless, right? They wouldn’t actually hurt him or do something to him without his permission, right?

Howard never got the answer. The alpha was suddenly shoved away and there was that familiar tug on his ear.

When they got outside, some alpha tried to come behind them, telling Steve he didn’t like his attitude but Bucky stepped in the doorway with the most aggressive growl Howard had ever heard from an alpha. Howard decided that was more interesting than looking at Steve’s no doubt livid face.

“Look at me.” Steve said but it was gentle and motherly. Howard shyly turned to look at him. His eyes met Steve’s disappointed ones and Howard immediately dropped his gaze to the ground. Steve was the king of silent shaming. “Did that asshole hurt you?” Steve asked. Howard shook his head. “Good but that was incredibly stupid. I turn my eyes for one second and the next thing I know your seconds from becoming a victim.” Steve scolded him as he hugged Howard as if something had actually happened. Howard didn’t even know what the big deal was. They were just talking.

“And Jesus, kiddo, had I not been here, things could have gotten really ugly really quick. You can’t do things like that.” Bucky said. Howard huffed.

“I can take care of myself.” Howard said, hoping he didn’t sound like the petulant child that everyone thought he was. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“No you can’t. Not when you’re an omega surrounded by that many alphas that much older than you. They could have really hurt you. I don’t want to see you in this situation again.” Bucky said and Howard’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t be…Bucky couldn’t be…

“That’s what I keep telling him. But he’s so caught up in this soulmate thing. And it’s effecting his grades. He can’t even concentrate on his schoolwork because he’s daydreaming about alphas all day.”

“No, no, we can’t have that.” Bucky said. “We’re going to have to keep a close eye on him.”

Howard looked up at Bucky. No, this couldn’t be happening. Howard couldn’t deal with two of them.

“Oh God, you’re a dad. A complete and total dad. You two are going to ruin my life.” Howard said in honest despair.

Bucky laughed and patted his head. “I am not a dad and we are not going to ruin your life. I probably won’t even bother you all that much.” Bucky said then turned to Steve. “You know, he’s probably getting these ideas from pop culture. You might have to manage what he sees on TV.”

“I do. I put a lock on the channels I didn’t want him to watch and he broke the code five times. Five.” Steve said and Bucky gave Howard a look.

“I don’t even know you.” Howard told him. Bucky ignored him.

“Do you have the TV in the living room?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded. “You might have to take it out the living room and put it in your room that way he can only watch it under your supervision.”

“You know, I didn’t even think about that.”

They couldn’t be serious right now.

“You two are fucking with me right now. You have to be.” Howard said. Steve pinched his ear again.

“I told you to watch your mouth. Now, go sit in the car while we figure out what to do with you.”

Howard was too shocked to protest as he stormed away, wondering how his night went from trying to find his soulmate to getting new parents. Not that he should mind. It wasn’t like his real parents ever cared.

-

Howard was sitting in the back of Steve’s car, thoroughly pissed. It was only eleven o’clock. There were still plenty of dominates and omegas heading to the party and Howard was stuck watching them have fun from the outside. He was tempted to just get out the car and go back inside but Steve and Bucky were standing were they could see him and if Steve had to come after him  _again_ , hell would break lose.

His cell phone started to buzz in his pocket. Howard was tempted to ignore it just because he was in a foul mood but he answered it anyway just to have something to do. There was a woman on the other line, she started off with ‘this call may be monitored or recorded…’ which made Howard tune her out but his interest was immediately peaked when she mentioned SBD. Howard asked her to repeat herself and she said she was a representative of SBD and that his match was found. The SBD or SoulBond Database, was an agency that found matches by blood tests. Howard’s parents had his blood sample entered when he was five. Howard had pretty much forgotten about them as an option. Though this was a pleasant surprise. Well, it was until the woman told him which hospital his mate was in. Howard wondered what happened to his soulmate. Hoped he wouldn’t die before they got the chance to…Okay, he was jumping to conclusions. Blood samples for the SBD were taken at hospitals all the time.

Howard was fucking ecstatic. He wouldn’t die old and alone now.


	3. Chapter 3

His alpha was beautiful. Really adorable. And he was so tiny. So very small. But he was strong. His little hands grasped Howard’s finger and held on. Almost as if he knew what was going on. They hadn’t imprinted yet since he hadn’t opened his eyes. But that was perfectly fine considering the situation. And his name was Anthony. Anthony Edward Stark.

“This is so fucking unfair.” Howard said as he looked down at the baby boy in his arms. He was adorable. But so not what Howard was looking for. Like, at all. “Are you sure you didn’t make a mistake?” Howard asked the nurse and SBD representative for the hundredth time.

“Nope, he’s a hundred percent your match. Don’t you feel it?” The SBD representative said as if this was the most beautiful thing she had ever witness in her life. And perhaps it was. Perhaps deep down, Howard thought it was too. But on the more surface level, he was kind of pissed. He had no reason to be. It wasn’t Anthony’s fault he was born fourteen years behind Howard. He guessed he was pissed at life. Because it obviously hated him. Though, if he put his emotions aside, he could feel something tug at his heart as he looked down at Anthony.

“So we need you to sign these documents stating that you are Anthony’s legal guardian…” The nurse said as she started to hand him some documents. Howard’s mind sputtered on how the hell Anthony just became his responsibility.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, miss. First, I am not raising my own alpha. That’s just so incredibly wrong. Second, I am not old enough to be anyone’s legal guardian. I’m only fourteen.” Howard said. The woman nodded in understanding.

“But if you don’t, he’ll have no one.” She said. Howard almost hit the floor.

“What happened to his parents? Did they abandon him?”

“No, his mother died shortly after birth and his father died in a car crash three months ago.” The nurse explained.

Well shit. This kid already had a rough beginning. Howard had no idea what he was supposed to do. He asked the ladies to give him some time to think. They told him to call for them when he was ready and they walked out. No sooner than they did, Steve walked in, smiling in surprised bemusement at the baby in Howard’s arms.

“Your soulmate had a baby?” Steve inquired. Howard snorted. If only.

“My soulmate is a baby. This is my alpha. Anthony Edward Stark.” Howard said. As if this were any natural introduction. Steve got the most shocked look.

“Well, gives a new meaning to day one, doesn’t it.” Steve said. Howard glared at him. Steve ducked his head to hide the fact that he was chuckling. “But seriously, it’s really sweet. He would have known you his whole life. That’s pretty cool.”

“It would have been if I didn’t have to raise him.” Howard said. Steve’s brow furrowed.

“What do you mean have to raise him? Where’s his parents?”

“Dead and I guess he has no other family since the nurse never mentioned anyone else.” Howard said as he gently sat in a chair, clutching Anthony close to his chest. He didn’t want to drop his mate. That’s not a good way to start off.

“Well technically, you are his next of kin. Why can’t you just go ahead and raise him?” Steve asked. Howard nearly banged his head in the wall.

“Because it won’t be the least bit traumatizing to grow up and suddenly have the person who’s been nurturing you your entire life pop up with ‘by the way, we’re soulmates. How about a good rump in the sheets’.” Howard said. Steve sighed and sat beside him.

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” Steve said as he took the baby into his arms. It seemed so natural for Steve, taking care of a baby. Bucky walked in soon after and chuckled when he saw them.

“What, are we adopting already?” Bucky joked. He was joking. But…

“No, this is Howard’s alpha.” Steve informed him. Bucky faltered a step, looking about ready to laugh. But he only sat beside Steve, looking over at Anthony.

“Oh well, that’s…that’s something.” Bucky said. “I guess congratulations are in order.” Howard glared at him. Bucky chuckled as he sat beside Steve. “You look so natural holding a baby.” Bucky said, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist. Howard wanted to jump off a building. He couldn’t do that with his alpha…Though, Howard had to admit, Steve looked very natural sitting next to his alpha, holding a little baby boy. And then Bucky held Anthony. And it was that, Bucky holding him like any father would hold their child, which made it final.

“His parent’s died though, so we’re trying to figure out what we should do with him.” Steve said, looking down at Anthony with so much sympathy.

“I have an idea.” Howard said. The two looked at him. He figured there must have been something about his expression that gave him away.

“Howard, don’t you think you’re being a little impulsive.” Steve said at the same time Bucky said “Look, kiddo, I’m honored. I really am and…I don’t know. I actually wouldn’t mind. But you don’t know me from Adam. You’re willing to just let me raise you… _alpha_. Plus, Steve’s in this too.”

“I wouldn’t mind. I love children.” Steve said immediately.

“But you guys just bonded.” Howard said as he took Anthony back into his arms. “It wouldn’t be fair to do that to you guys. To add this responsibility on you guys when you hardly know each other.” Plus, Anthony was _his_ alpha. _His_ responsibility. Howard guessed the think that scared him the most is that he would never get to be with Anthony. Not sexually but as a companion. If Howard raised him, he would never pick up a relationship with him. That was just _wrong_! Even if Howard doesn’t raise him, he probably still wouldn’t pick up a relationship with him. He’ll be thirty-three when Anthony will just be turning eighteen and still had his entire life ahead of him. Howard couldn’t take that away from him.

So in essence, even though he does have a soulmate, he doesn’t have a soulmate.

And he’s still going to die old and alone because even if he doesn’t have a soulmate, he does and he’ll forever have that hope and worry in the back of his mind that if Anthony does figure it out one day, or if he decided he wanted to be with Howard, he’ll want to be as pure as possible for his alpha. That what a good omegas do. They wait. So Howard was pretty much the new face of forever alone.

Oh well.

Now that he’s accepted that fact, he’s not so bothered by it anymore.

“But what are you going to do. Because you’re right, raising your own alpha is kind of creepy.” Steve said.

“I’m not going to tell him.” Howard said. Steve and Bucky got this horrified look in their eyes. “No, sickos, I’m not going to tell him and I’m not going to pick up a relationship with him. He’ll just grow up thinking I’m his father.”

“Well what if he asks about his soulmate?” Bucky asked.

Howard shrugged, “I’ll tell him not everyone has a soulmate.” Which was true. And not just in a case like his where he got screwed over.

“But what about you?” Steve asked.

“I think I’ll be fine. I’ll just keep it platonic.” Howard said but Steve shook his head.

“No, when you two imprint, he’ll know and you’ll know and there won’t be any ignoring it.” Steve said but Howard had been already thinking about it.

“Why don’t you just give us a little time?” Bucky said before Howard could tell them his brilliant solution. He was actually a little exited to bring it up. He thought it up all on his own. “Give me and Steve some time to be together and we’ll talk about it.” Bucky said. Howard agreed because he had really already made up his mind so there wasn’t a need to argue. So Anthony chose that exact moment to wake up and peek his big brown eyes up at Howard. And their eyes met. And there’s went Howard’s plan to keep it platonic. He felt this tug in this stomach and he was just washed over with this…feeling. Shit, this was deep. And poor Anthony. He was probably so confused. But his pheromones where filling the room. Howard had never seen a baby release pheromones before. But then again, he’s never seen a baby imprint before.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Just hold him close.” Steve told him. Howard followed the direction. Holding Anthony close to his chest. He looked down at his little alpha. And it was different now. Anthony was his alpha. That though was prevalent now. He wasn’t just a random baby anymore.

And when the rush of emotions and pheromones was over, Howard realized his plan would never really work. Sure, he could try to raise Anthony platonically. But Anthony will probably always know. And he’ll probably grow up really confused and always fell rejected or abandoned.

So now what.

“See what I mean about the imprinting?” Bucky said. Howard hadn’t listened to him before but he was all ears now. “Since it’s horrible to separate new bond, I think you should just take care of him for now. That’ll give Steve and I some time to get to know each other and I think all will be well.” Bucky said. Howard nodded though he seriously doubted all would be well. This seemed like a forever fucked up situation to him.

But that’s what they all agreed on. Since there was at least the outlines of a going plan now, Howard called the two women back in. He told them that he would be taking Anthony. He was there handed a marriage license and legal guardian documentation to sign. It was quite obvious that Anthony wasn’t going to be signing anything. The nurse’s solution was for them to put his Anthony’s handprint on the document as a substitution. There was no way in hell Howard could ever agree to that. It was so blatantly nonconsensual. Howard signed it but decided to leave the other side blank. That way Anthony would have a choice. He could chose not to sign it. He was, after all, fourteen years Howard’s junior. Howard was fully aware that his ass will be dragging on the floor by the time Tony was in his prime.

Howard had to call his parents. Since babies weren’t exactly acceptable over-night guest at his school, he would probably have to find new living arrangements. Which wasn’t even a problem. His parents were rich. They even had property in Cambridge that Howard hadn’t known about. So problem solved. Steve decided that Howard didn’t know the first thing about babies and that he should be moving in with him. Howard did know a little about babies but he didn’t really want to chance anything going wrong so he agreed. Plus he was glad he wouldn’t be left to this all alone.

Then they had to buy baby supplies. Lots and lots of baby supplies. It wasn’t until they were shopping that Howard realized the full weight of everything. He had a _baby_ to take care of now. He was fourteen. And in college. What the hell did he know about raising a baby? But every time he got nervous, Steve told him they were in it together. Why? Howard didn’t really know. This really had nothing to do with Steve. He should be running into the sunset, giggling with Bucky right about now. But it was nice to know that Steve was a good bro.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Year Later**

Howard woke up to the feeling of something, some tiny being, crawling around on his body. He didn’t open his eyes but he felt the small being start at his feet, fumbled, shuffled, and fell on to the bed twice until he made his way to Howard’s face. Howard peeked his eyes open, looking up at the tiny pair of eyes watching him in frustration. Tony grabbed his bottom lip and pulled on it, yanked on it with all his little might. Which was actually quite painful. Howard opened his eyes with a sigh. Tony got the biggest smile on his face. He laid down on Howard’s chest, as if that’s exactly where he belonged. And it was. But not for the next seventeen years.

“Tony, did you sneak out your crib again?” Howard said as he sat up, holding Tony to make sure he didn’t fall. He had been doing this for weeks. Every morning he would nearly dismantle his crib, crawl out, climb on top of Howard, and yank his lip until he woke up. It was sweet but Howard couldn’t figure out why he did it. Bucky and Steve’s room were on the opposite side of the house. Not to mention, that Howard had switched his room three times and Tony found him every time. Howard built him a new crib every time he switched rooms. Tony broke each one of them. It was becoming increasingly frustrating. Especially since Howard was trying to break his little habit while Steve and Bucky didn’t seem all that bothered. Probably because they weren’t the ones being rudely woken each and every morning.

“You have got to stop doing this Tony.” Howard said as he got out the bed and carried Tony back to his nursery. He sighed when he saw the crib. Four slats were on the floor. And Howard had no idea how Tony accomplished such a thing. He gave Tony a look. The baby giggled happily, with all the innocence in the world.

“I told you, we should move the crib to your room.” Steve said as he came up behind Howard, smiling at Tony. The baby smiled back and reach his arms out to Steve who readily picked him up. Howard was glad. He was hoping Tony saw Steve and Bucky as his parents. And Howard as his uncle. He still had no intentions to pick up a relationship with Tony. Obviously not now but not ever. No matter how creepy and knowing the baby was being. Howard figured if they keep acting like Howard was nothing more than a family friend then Tony would grow up believing that.

“That’s a horrible idea. It will reinforce the very thing we’re trying to keep obscure.” Howard said. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Not we, you. I think if he wants to be close to you, let him. He’s just a baby Howard.” Steve said but Howard shook his head.

“Nope, not happening. I made a new crib for him and I would love to see him break out of this one.” Howard said. As he tickled Tony’s little cheek. The baby giggled and grabbed his finger. Tony’s new crib was made with metal. Not wood. So everything was molded into one piece. So Tony couldn’t unhinge anything like Howard guessed he had been doing. And the metal was unbreakable. So if a grown man couldn’t break it, Howard knew damn sure a baby couldn’t.

-

And Tony couldn’t.  
That point was made obvious at around one o’clock that night when Tony started hollering. And he sounded so _angry_. Howard could smell anger in his scent, in his pheromones. Howard groaned as he sprung up from his comfortable spot in his bed and ran to Tony’s room. When Howard got there, Tony was yanking on the slats with all his might. Glaring? Up at Howard.

“Okay, okay, Tony, just stop screaming, please.” Howard said as he picked Tony up, holding the boy in arms. Tony stopped crying immediately, resting his head on Howard’s shoulder. Bucky groggily stumbled in the room a second later.

“Is this heavy?” Bucky asked. Howard shook his head.

“It’s made from the most lightweight…” Howard trailed off when Bucky waved a sleepy, dismissive hand, grabbed the crib, and carried it to Howard’s room.

“That settles that.” Bucky said, giving Howard a side glare as he passed him in the hall.

“You’re not my alpha.” Howard grumbled. Just to be difficult.

“No, but apparently that’s what your alpha wants.” Bucky said before he disappeared into his and Steve’s room. Howard looked down at Tony who now had a smile on his face. He reached up and grabbed Howard’s lip. Howard hoped he wasn’t already developing an oral fixation. He carried Tony back to his room and placed him in the crib.

Tony didn’t cry. Howard sat on the bed, tentatively. Tony only looked at him. Just to experiment, Howard got up and started walking out the room. Tony started screaming. Howard quickly came back and all was silent again.

So maybe Bucky was right. But it was a waste of time because at some point, Tony will be out of crib stage and into a bed. And it sure as hell won’t be Howard’s bed. So they might as well let Tony get used to it now.

Howard looked at the clock that read one-fifteen. He glanced back at Tony who was just watching him silently and contently.

“I have to get back up at stupid o’clock. So please, for the love of God and everything left holy in this world, don’t start crying again.” Howard said. He wasn’t expecting a response but Tony actually made a little coo and laid down in his crib. Howard decided to ignore that and just pulled Tony’s blanket over his little shoulders and got back in bed.

Howard had to admit, he hadn’t slept that peacefully in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Year Later**

“Who are you?” Tony asked him. Howard looked up at him. He was at MIT’s library trying to study. He was on Tony Duty since Steve and Bucky were in class. Usually, Tony was too enthralled with reading college level books to care about anything other than asking about food. To say Howard was caught off guard by the sudden question was an understatement.

“I’m your Uncle Howie.” Howard told him as if it were obvious. They wouldn’t even be having this conversation had Steve and Bucky referred to him as Uncle Howard as he asked them to do many times during the past year.

“No you’re not.” Tony said, almost immediately. “You’re not my uncle.” Howard couldn’t think of anything to say. Because he wasn’t Tony’s uncle. What was he supposed to tell Tony? One thing for sure, it couldn’t be the truth.

“I—ugh, just…I am your uncle, just a nontraditional one.” Howard said. “People call close family friends their aunts and uncles all the time.” Tony looked dubious. Howard need a subject-changer. “Hey kiddo, you hungry?” Howard asked him. Tony’s eyes lit up as he nodded fervently. The kid loved to eat.

-

“He figured out I’m not his uncle.” Howard’s voice was mumbled from where his head was buried in his hands.

“Are you really that surprised?” Steve asked him. “And why did you lie to him?” Howard looked up at Steve as if he had lost his mind. He nodded to where Tony was playing with his friends in the park.

“You go over there and tell him I’m his omega.” Howard said. Steve opened his mouth then closed it.

“Yeah, okay, fine but he’s going to figure out you’re his soulmate eventually, Howard. If he hasn’t already. If you keep pushing him away, he might think you don’t want him.” Steve said, then at Howard’s silence added, “You do want him, right?”

Howard nodded, “Of course I do, the question is will he want me.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Of course he will. You’re his soulmate. Do you think I would want Bucky any less if he were fourteen years my senior? Or vice versa?”

Howard huffed. He hated when Steve came up with things he couldn’t argue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Years Later**

Howard heard a small boom. And the floor vibrated. He looked around. Tony was nowhere in sight. Cursing to himself, Howard rushed down to his lab. He put a security code on the door to keep Tony out but of course the little genius would just break it. Steve laughed when Howard told him about it. Told him it was karma.

When Howard got downstairs, he found a little pile of metal that was probably once the makings of a robot but now was just a smoking pile of dismemberment. He told Tony to stop messing with his stuff but of course, Tony couldn’t keep his hands off it. Howard called out Tony’s name. A little while later the five-year-old ran up to Howard hugging his leg.

“Howard, I missed you!” Tony said as if he were the most innocent kid on the planet.

“That’s Uncle Howard and what is that on the floor there?” Howard said as he knelt down to Tony’s level. Tony fell forward, face flat on the floor. And just laid there. Like he did every time he got in trouble. Howard just glared at the space where Tony was standing. He had decided a while ago that he loved Tony, with all his heart. But he hated children.

“Tony, what have I told you over and over again?” Howard said as he peeled Tony off the ground.

“But Howard, I was just trying to make you a present.” Tony said, pouting now.

“That’s fine but do so without breaking into my lab and using the things I told you not to use.” Howard said as he picked Tony up and carried him back upstairs. Tony laid his head on Howard’s shoulder. He kissed Howard’s neck. It was the way he did it that was strange. There was something…intimate about it. Howard tried to not to make his weirdness about it obvious when he immediately placed Tony on the floor.

“I love you.” Tony told him, looking up at Howard with an intensity and honesty that was way too much for Howard. Tony seemed so sincere it was frightening, freaky even. He was only five years old.

“I love you too buddy. You’re my nephew.” Howard said. His heart nearly broke at how disappointed Tony seemed.

“That’s not what I think he wanted to hear.” Bucky said as he walked in the front door. Tony’s eyes lit up a little.

“Daddy.” He said as he ran up to Bucky. The alpha hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Well you know, needs and wants don’t always correlate.” Howard said but started to walk away before Bucky could retort. “I’m going to get started on dinner. Steve told me he would be working late today.” Howard said.

But it was Bucky. He would end up telling Howard what he wanted to say eventually.

-

“You know what he told me?” Bucky said as he invaded Howard’s lab. The omega sighed. Living with fellow geniuses was hard, they kept breaking security codes. “He told me he felt rejected.”

“He’s five. I doubt if he knows what that even means.” Howard said, never looking up from his work. Bucky spoke over him.

“Then he went on to ask me about soulmates and would he ever find his and what would happen if he found his soulmate but they wouldn’t want him.” Bucky said. That made Howard pause.

“Did he tell you who he felt rejected by?” Howard inquired. Bucky shook his head. “Exactly. He knows it’s not socially acceptable to be crushing on an uncle.”

“You’re not his uncle Howard. You’re his _omega_. His _soulmate_.”

“But he wouldn’t know that if you and Steve would just play along.” Howard argued. Why couldn’t his friends get that? It wasn’t a hard concept.

“I can’t do that Howard. As another alpha, I can’t just let Tony mindlessly wonder the universe, wondering if he’ll ever meet his soulmate when you’ve been in front of his face his entire life.” Bucky said.

Howard ran a hand through his hair. That was something to think about. Howard never thought alphas waited for their soulmates the same way omegas did. Howard always assumed Tony would just jump into the dating scene.

“I’m just trying to give him a chance at a normal life.” Howard said.

“I know but your normal and everyone else’s normal are two different things. Not everyone imprints on their soulmate an hour after they’re born.”

Howard sat down. “But what else am I supposed to do. He’s only five Bucky.”

Bucky sighed. “I’m not saying confess your love to him just don’t act so freaked out when he reacts to you the way a normal alpha would react to their omega.” Howard wrung his hands a little, thinking. Wondering what he had done to make Tony feel rejected.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him. I’m just trying to protect him.” Howard said.

“From what?” Bucky asked.

Well wasn’t it obvious. Howard was trying to keep him from…Tony needed to be protected from…Howard couldn’t let…goddamn Bucky.

“From me, I guess.” Howard said.

“Why?”

Howard rolled his eyes. “I’m nineteen and he’s five. That’s just so wrong.”

“You’re not attracted to him, Howard. Have you ever really noticed that?” Bucky said as if there was some obvious resolution here that Howard was overlooking.

“But I love him.”

“Of course, that instinctual. But it’s growing as he does. Your bond is growing with him. Do you know what I mean? Have you realized that?” Bucky asked.

Now that Bucky mentioned it, Howard kind of understood what Bucky was trying to tell him. As much as it sickened him to think about it, Howard realized he had more feeling for Tony now than he did when his alpha was a baby. That didn’t fix the fact that they were fourteen years apart though. So really this wasn’t a resolution at all.

He gave Bucky an unimpressed look.

Bucky threw his hands up. “Whatever, just, if he reacts to you the way a normal alpha would, don’t freak out. I think that alone will solve a lot of problems.” Bucky said as he walked out the lab with a headshake.

Howard tried to brush that whole conversation off and get back into his work but he couldn’t. He was distracted now. He wondered was there any validity to what Bucky had just said. Should Howard continue to try and convince him that he was nothing more than Tony’s uncle or start trying to work with Tony since he was obviously figuring this whole soulmate thing out?


	7. Chapter 7

**Five Years Later**

Today was a busy day. Not so much for Howard but for Steve and Bucky. It was Tony’s birthday. It was also their anniversary. Their tenth year anniversary. Howard was happy for them. They were a truly happy couple. Howard helped planned Tony’s birthday party though. And he helped monitor the event. Though he tried to stay in the background. Tony’s birthday was always bittersweet for him. He was happy for his friends. He was stunned by how much Tony had grown. But he was chagrined when thought about today was his anniversary too. His tenth year anniversary was nothing how he thought it would be ten years ago when he was fourteen. It was actually quite…lonely. But Howard pushed those thoughts away every time Tony ran up to him. No matter where Howard tried to hide, Tony seemed intent of finding him. But today wasn’t about Howard and his moping. It was about Tony. So Howard made himself be enthusiastic.

And that was working out pretty well until this one omegagirl kept hanging around Tony. They seem like they were pretty good friends. They talked a lot. They held hands. She whispered secrets in his ear. She gave him a kiss on the cheek when she handed him a present. But they were children. But they were children. No big deal. Howard was fine. But then that little girl, who Howard learned to refer to as Pepper, decided she wanted to tell Howard something. She decided to come sit by him while Tony was playing with some of his guy friends. Howard gave her a begrudged smile. He didn’t like her. It wasn’t her fault. She seemed like a pleasant kid. But there was no universe where he could ever like her in this scenario. Unless of course, in one of those universes she decided she _didn’t_ want to attach herself to _his_ alpha. But he smiled and listened to her rave about Tony and how cool he was and how smart he was and how he was so cute and how she was going to marry him one day. Howard kind of wanted to push her off a cliff. Even though, it really wasn’t her fault. He told her that he was sure Tony would make her very happy one day. He was being sincere. She seemed pleased to have heard that and decided that she wanted to play with Tony again.

Howard wondered did she know. Could she have known Howard was Tony’s omega? Not because he was paranoid (and he didn’t think she was that much of a bitch) but he stopped trying to convince Tony he was his uncle a year back. Not because he wanted to but because Tony sat him down one day and told him ‘I know you’re not my uncle. You know you’re not my uncle. Why are we still playing this game?’ Steve and Bucky thought it was hilarious. But since Tony didn’t refer to him as an uncle, what did he refer to Howard as? What did he tell other people? How would Tony introduce him to others?

And those questions kind of made Howard think of something else. Why was he hanging around? Steve and Bucky had long adopted Tony. The kid was growing up now and Howard still hand no intentions of picking up a relationship with him, ever. So…why was he there? It would be far less confusing for Tony if Howard wasn’t always around. Tony could actually grow up in a normal environment. Howard was kind of pissed at himself now. Had he thought of that years before now, Tony wouldn’t have had to be confused in the first place.

-

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Steve said. For some reason he was helping Howard clean up since the party was over. He should have been with Bucky. Howard was pretty sure they had plans and were supposed to be doing something else right now.

“I do.” Howard said. Steve seemed dubious. Howard was going to ignore it. “But there’s not that much to clean up. I’ll be fine. Go one and enjoy your anniversary.”

“Are you okay?” Steve asked in, in that serious, motherly tone he had.

“Yeah, perfectly.”

Steve nodded, “Oh sure, you’re perfectly fine. You’re absolutely alone on your anniversary. You might even have to live a life completely separate from your alpha but you perfectly fine? You are not fine Howard.”

Must everyone throw reality in Howard’s face? Can’t they just leave him be with his illusions?

“I know, I know, but I’ve accepted it and I’m fine. I swear.” Howard tried to reassure Steve. The other omega just sighed.

“He’s not going to let you move, you know.” Steve said. No, Howard didn’t know that. And he never will. He was a grown man and he was going to do what he wanted.

“I think he’ll be just fine with it. It might just take him a moment to adjust.” Howard said. Steve chuckled.

“Fine, be stubborn. You’ll know what I mean soon enough. You’ll understand what I mean by alphas are possessive.” Steve said. Howard thought about it. But those were two different situations. Steve and Bucky were fully bonded, not just imprinted. And they were married. They were together. If Steve just decided to move out one day, then yes, a very different side of Bucky would show.

But Tony as a kid. They were nowhere near a couple. And again, Tony was a kid. He would just have to deal.

-

Howard survived.

He went through the entire birthday party and he was fine. Even with that Pepper kid trying to put the moves on Tony. After the party, Bucky and Steve left, for the week. They were taking a vacation. Leaving Howard with Tony. But it was fine. Not a problem. Howard had babysat Tony a million times before. So watching him go through his presents and prattle about how awesome his birthday was fine. It was fine when Tony started talking about Pepper and if Howard met her and wasn’t she pretty and wasn’t she smart. Howard was fine. He really was. Tony was only ten. And they were never going to have a future together anyway so it didn’t matter when Tony told him he had a crush on her. Howard listened to him go on and on until it was time to put him in bed. Howard had never been so glad to see ten o’clock in his life. Howard was glad to tuck him in his bed (thankfully it was downstairs and Howard’s was upstairs), kiss his forehead and tell him to have sweet dreams. He was fine when he walked back upstairs, took a shower, went through is nightly routine, threw on some sleepwear, and crawled into bed.

Howard was fine.

So why was he crying. Why was he jealous of an _eleven_ year old girl? Why did he feel abandoned?

Why did he feel so alone?

He knew this was going to happen. He knew Tony would get involved with other omegas, would date other omegas, would fall in love with someone else, would probably marry someone else. Howard knew that. He thought he was prepared for it.

“You’re crying.”

Howard startled a little. He didn’t notice Tony come in. His door had been lock and Tony didn’t make a sound as he did whatever he did to unlock it. Well, that explained why sometimes things would be rearranged in Howard’s bedroom. Like that time his underwear drawer…

Howard’s train of thought went out the window when an arm wrapped around his chest and the bed dipped as Tony crawled in behind him. And God, Tony’s scent just took all the tension out his body. Howard sighed.

“Little boys shouldn’t be in the bed with their uncles.” Howard said.

“You’re upset. You’re crying. What’s wrong?” Tony said as he wiped Howard’s eyes. Then snuggled close, holding Howard close to his chest. His small, preadolescent chest. That’s what made this sweet moment suddenly so wrong.

“I’m fine Tony. I’m fine. You should go back to bed.” Howard said, steeling his voice and emotions. He had stopped crying when Tony came so he was hoping Tony would take him for face value and just leave. Tony paused for a moment, sniffed his neck, then tightened his arm around Howard’s chest.

“You’re still upset. I can smell it in your scent. You’re so sad.” Tony said. And he’ll probably die that way.

“I’ll be fine kiddo. Go on back to bed.” Howard said as he tried to scoot away because this was so wrong. Tony tightened his grip.

“No.” Tony said blatantly.

Howard was shocked. Did this kid just tell him _no_? Tony had never really done that to him before.

“This isn’t proper.” Howard said as he unattached Tony’s arm from around him and sat up, turning on the light. The darkness made everything seem so…intimate yet ominous. Tony looked up at him with the most disappointed, rejected, sad, forlorn face.

“Why not?” Tony asked. His scent was started to get frustrated and angry. But a sad type of anger. And Howard felt a tightening in his stomach.

“I’m a grown up and you’re a child.” Howard said.

“I don’t…I-I don’t understand.” Tony said. And he sounded so damn confused and hurt. And Howard’s heard nearly broke. “I don’t understand anything!” Howard felt so immensely guilty. He knew Tony had to be so confused.

“I don’t either kiddo.” Howard said with all the honesty in the world. Tony didn’t say anything for a moment. And Howard tired to remember what Bucky told him once, something about not freaking out when Tony did something an alpha with an omega would normally do. But shit, that was a lot easier said than done.

Tony reached up and touched his cheek. “We’re not doing anything wrong. I just want to lay here with you. I won’t say anything. I won’t even touch you if you don’t want me too. We’ll just sleep.” Tony promised. Howard sighed. “Please.” Tony begged. And that’s what broke Howard. He promised himself that he would never give in to Tony but that, him pleading…

“Okay.” Howard said as he tentatively lied down.  Tony immediately wrapped an arm around him. Howard sighed. You give an inch… “I thought you said you wouldn’t touch me.” Howard said.

“I said I wouldn’t if you didn’t want me to. Do you not want me to?” Tony said. Howard really wanted him to keep his arm right where it was. Tony felt warm and…like home. Howard didn’t say anything. Tony huffed in amusement after a moment. “Exactly.” Tony said and the slight smug wasn’t lost on Howard. The omega closed his eyes. Two minutes in and he was already starting to get frustrated. But if he were honest with himself, it was pleasant. And that honesty brought how wrong this was right back to the surface.

“You’re tensing. Breathe.” Tony said. Howard immediately released the breath he was holding in. But wait…dammit. He should not be taking orders from a ten-year-old.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Howard said without any real force behind his words. Tony chuckled.

“You sound like a baby.” Tony said. Howard snorted. He knew he was going to regret this big time later on. Like in a few hours but he decided to enjoy the moment…the moment involving a ten year old boy… “Stop thinking so much. Gosh.” Tony said when he started tensing again. Howard sighed. He decided to just sleep. And try to not think about how good it felt to be held by his alpha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Weeks Later**

Tony's favorite friend was back. Little Pepper Potts. Howard tried to avoid her at all cost or else he'd push her down a flight of stairs.

"I heard that omegamales are really rare."

Howard sighed, slowly turning around from where he was raiding the refrigerator, to find the little girl leaning on the island, staring at him inquisitively. Being one of the rarest genders on earth, Howard was quite used to that look.

"We are. There are only ten of us in the state of New York." Howard said, forcing his voice to stay kind. He turned back around to find something to eat, hoping she would just leave.

"Are you like a girl?" She asked. Howard sighed. Usually when he got that question, he would snap back with a 'do I look like a girl?' But he didn't think Pepper meant any harm. She was just honestly curious.

"Not at all." Howard said.

"Do you like pink?"

"Hate it."

"Do you like cooking?"

"Some."

"Do you like shopping?"

"Nope."

"Do you play with dolls?"

"Never!"

"Do you wear make-up?"

"God, no!"

"Do you like kids?"

"No, so where's Tony?" Howard asked because this girl was working his last nerve. Pepper got all staring eyed and she smiled so brightly. Howard wished he hadn't asked.

"He's in the living room. We're going to watch a movie. It's going to be so romantic." Pepper said just as Bucky walked in. He gave Pepper a kind smile and Howard a sympathetic one.

"I see you're easy to please." Howard grumbled. Bucky elbowed him. "I mean, enjoy your movie." Bucky reached into one of overhead cabinets and grabbed a bag of chips, handing them to Pepper.

"Here you are, darling." Bucky said. Pepper thanked him and happily walked out the kitchen. If that's all she wanted she could have asked Howard for that, instead of bombarding him with ninety-nine question.

"Did you hear that conversation?" Howard said as he grabbed a tub of ice cream out the fridge. With every intention of eating it all in one sitting. Bucky patted his back.

"I don't think she meant any harm. I think she likes you." Bucky said.

"Of course she does. Because life hates me and wants to keep me reminded." Howard said as he started eating the ice cream straight out the tub.

"It's a phase Howard. I swear. I know Tony." Bucky assured him.

"I didn't say I didn't want him to move on Buck. I just wish I didn't have to witness it." Howard said. Then shrugged. "But I'm fine. It's fine." Howard said. Bucky sighed.

"You're not fine. You're lonely. I'm not you're alpha and even I can smell it in your scent." Bucky said, and he looked so concerned.

"Well I'll probably be even better when I move." Howard said. Bucky groaned and facepalmed.

"Steve and I keep trying to tell you but you just don't get it. He's not going to let you move." Bucky said. Howard chuckled.

"What's he going to do? Demand I not go."

"Yes." Bucky said immediately. "In the _most_ dominating manner."

"I'm a grown man. Tony is not going to boss me around." Howard said.

"He's your alpha. Alphas can be very possessive and territorial and dominating when you push the right buttons.”

“I’ve never seen you be that way with Steve.” Howard said. Bucky sighed, he tended to dot that a lot when he spoke with Howard about Tony.

“Steve doesn’t normally push those buttons. Let me find out that he’s planning to just up and move one day and I have no idea why. Especially since, for me, everything’s been going great.” Bucky said.

“But he’s a kid Bucky and we’re not together.” Howard said. Bucky sighed yet again.

“You’re not listening. Just, he's not going to let you go." Bucky warned. Howard waved him off. Bucky sighed. "Fine, when this blows up in your face, don't say nobody told you." Bucky said. Though Howard had long tuned him out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake. I meant for the last chapter to be two weeks after the chapter before it. And this chapter to be six months after the last chapter. I've fixed it now but I know some have already read the last chapter.
> 
> Also a warning D/s elements, that really come with the trope but some people might need to be warned. Because there is a strict dominate/submissive dynamic going here. Not harsh but strict. That being said, I hope, so much, that Tony isn't too OOC.

**Six Months Later**

"You're moving?" Tony said as he walked into Howard's lab. By now, Howard just stopped putting a pass code on the door. He waved Tony off because he was on the phone, speaking with a board member. Howard had found a place already, he had started to pack but he wasn't planning on telling Tony until he had spent at least two nights in his new apartment. "You're moving?" Tony repeated. He looked so entirely shocked. Howard held the phone away from his ear.

"Yes Tony, now go, I'm on the phone. I’ll speak to you later." Howard said, already trying to come up with something to tell Tony.

"I didn't say you could move." Tony said. Howard looked down at him as if he had lost his mind. Tony couldn't have possibly said what Howard thought he said.

"Tony, I'm on the phone! I'm a grown up on the-" Tony cut Howard off by reaching up and grabbing the phone, pushing end, and dropped it on the work bench. Howard was flabbergasted. Tony had never disrespected him at all, even if he had, not to this level. But… Did Bucky say something about triggering certain types of alpha behavior? Had Howard been paying attention, he probably would know.

"Tony, what-"

"I didn't give to permission to move." Tony said. Aggressively. His scent and pheromones read furious. He was actually becoming quite intimidating. But Tony was only ten. How dominating could he get? So really, he had to be all bark but no bite. Right?

"Tony, I don't need your permission for anything. Now go back up-"

Tony grabbed his arm and yanked him down. Not hard. There really wasn't too much force behind it but the pull added with Howard's shock was enough to bring him to his knees. That alone had Howard's mind sputtering but what really caught him off guard was Tony cuffing his hand behind Howard's neck. It was instinctual. That's what alpha did when they were angry at their omegas or thought their omegas were behaving disrespectfully.

"You are not leaving. Tell me you understand!" Tony demanded. He was angry. But Howard could tell that he was extremely hurt too. Howard belatedly realize right now, at this moment, Tony wasn't behaving as just a ten-year-old. He was behaving as Howard's alpha. It still seemed like an overreaction but if he wanted Tony to calm down, he would have to behave as his omega.

With a deep breath, Howard ducked his head and looked up at Tony through his lashes, folding his hands behind his back.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Howard said, trying to push off how weird it was to submit to a kid. Tony's glare softened immediately. And now he was starting to look so hurt.

"Tony darling, this is not the way to treat an omega." Steve's voice suddenly rang out. Howard and Tony both startled when their heads whipped around to find Steve was only a few steps away from them. But he didn't sound angry. Steve was scolding but in a gentle voice. Tony looked back down at Howard. His expression somewhere between guilt, hurt, and anger. He hesitantly moved his hand from behind Howard's neck and brushed a thumb across his cheek. But the comfort was brief. Tony dropped his hand as he turned to Steve.

"He was going to leave. He was going to leave and not even tell me!" Tony told Steve. And damn if it wasn't true.

"Tony I wasn't…" Howard started to lie but snapped his mouth shut when Tony cut him off with a growl. Jesus, who was this kid?

"I don't think he meant any harm baby." Steve said as he hugged Tony. The boy calmed quickly in Steve's embrace. His pheromones lightened. Howard figured (and was glad) that he wasn't angry anymore. He noticed though, that Steve purposely took a more submissive approach. Steve was actually the disciplinarian (not that Howard was surprised) so he's seen him grabbed Tony's ear many times and drag him off to his room. But he didn't do that this time. Of course, Tony probably wasn't in trouble. He was acting on instinct and really, it wasn't like Howard wasn't told this would happen.

“But if you wanted to talk to him about, you could have taken a much different, less dominating approach.” Steve said.

"But he was going to leave." Tony said and he sounded so sad. It broke Howard's heart.

"Tony, kiddo I-" Howard was cut off again by Tony's growl.

“Tony!” Steve said in warning. Tony huffed but glared at Howard.

“Sorry.” Tony grumbled begrudgingly and buried his face in Steve’s chest.

“Tony…” Howard said tentatively. Tony didn’t say anything but he didn’t growl at him so he counted that as a plus.

“Tony, baby, listen to him.” Steve said as he stepped back and pushed Tony towards Howard. Tony glared at Howard. The omega carefully moved to stand. He was glad when Tony didn’t say anything, his lab floor was not the place for kneeling. Or at least his knees disagreed.

"Tony, kiddo, I wasn’t trying to hurt you, I promise. I was going to tell you I was going to leave before I left." Howard said. It was a lie but Tony didn’t need to know that.

“But when?” Tony said. “I mean, almost all your stuff is packed. I didn’t even know. You didn’t tell me anything.” Tony said. And Howard just felt so guilty.

“I didn’t know how you would take it.” Howard said. And that was kind of the truth. A lot more truthful that even Howard knew until he said it. Though he still thought Tony overreacted.

“How would you like it if I just took off without tell you?” Tony said as if he read Howard’s mind.

“That’s way different. You’re a child Tony. I’m an adult. I can leave when I want.” Howard said, he could practically hear Steve’s eyes roll from behind him.

“But it’s different. We’re different. I…You…” Tony trailed off but he looked so entirely confused. Howard did not like where this conversation was going. He didn’t need Tony to figure out they were soulmates.

“I know, I know, and I’m very, very sorry for not telling you.” Howard said as he hugged Tony. The young alpha stiffened a little at first but soon embraced Howard too. “Do you forgive me?” Howard asked. Because he was still feeling some angry vibes from Tony. Tony didn’t say anything at first but then he sighed.

“Yeah. I forgive you.” Tony said. Howard kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.” Howard said. Though it felt strange.

“See wasn’t that much better than being dominating.” Steve said. Tony nodded. “No go back upstairs, I need to talk to Howard.” Steve said. Tony nodded again, gave Howard another hug, then left. When he was gone, Steve started waving his hand in the air, almost as if there were a fly buzzing around his head but Howard didn’t see anything.

“What are you doing?” Howard asked..

“There’s just so much smoke from this blowing up in your face.” Steve said. Howard glared at him.

“I didn’t think he would go alpha crazy!” Howard said. Damn, he needed a cigarette. Howard didn’t even smoke.

“We kept trying to tell you. And he’s entering an awkward stage right. He’s not far from puberty. And why where you going to move without telling him. That’s where the problem was.” Steve said. Howard groaned.

“I wasn’t going to…” He trailed off when Steve gave him a look. “I didn’t want to see him upset, okay. Why are you even talking to me? He overreacted.” Steve nodded as he ran a hand down his face.

“Yes, buy you keep thinking about his as if he’s some random kid. But he is your alpha and you are his omega. Is it unconventional? Very. But you’re still soulmates.” Steve said. Howard sighed. There was nothing he could say to argue that point. “And he’s confused, he doesn’t know what’s going on because no one has outright told him, he doesn’t know how to state what he feels but he knows Howard. I guarantee you he knows. He has to.” Steve said. Howard took a deep breath. “If you keep pushing him away, he’ll think you don’t want him. If he doesn’t think that already.”

Howard’s stomach clenched. He never wanted to think he didn’t want him. He loved Tony with all his heart. And more.

“I love him.” Howard said. Steve nodded.

“I know. But he needs to know that.” Steve said. “I’m not saying now or any time soon but at least let him think that you care like I know you do.” Steve said. Howard nodded. “And listen to me and Bucky when we tell you something. God, you’re so stubborn.” Steve said, chuckling when Howard glared at him. He couldn’t argue because it was true.

-

Howard heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. He looked at his clock. It read two-thirty a.m. Which was fine, Howard was feeling too restless and guilty to sleep. He got up and opened the door to find Tony standing there. He looked up at Howard and immediately dropped his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Tony said, sounding so remorseful. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you and I shouldn’t have told said you couldn’t move.” That was the Tony Howard knew. Howard hugged him and kissed his forehead.

“That wasn’t really your fault buddy.”

“Are you still moving?” Tony asked. Howard sighed.

“Do you want me to?” Howard asked. He felt foolish. Tony was a kid…Oh, yeah, Steve told him to break that mentality.

Tony shook his head, “No. But I mean…I can’t stop you.”

“I won’t then. I’ll stay.” Howard said. Tony sighed in relief and beamed.

“Thank you.” Tony said. Then looked up at him. “Can I come in?”

“Tony.” Howard said. He had thought about what Steve said but it didn’t change the fact that Tony was only ten-years old right now.

“I want to be close to you. We’ll just sleep like that one time.” Tony said. Howard hadn’t let Tony sleep in his bed since that one time, despite the fact that Tony asked nightly. Howard sighed. He shouldn’t give in to Tony, he shouldn’t…but…

“I guess but the same rules apply.” Howard said but Tony couldn’t have heard him because he immediately ran passed him and hopped on his bed. Howard sighed and walked back into his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who follow my works, you might have noticed that I use the word studyingly a lot…It’s not really a word. Just an FYI.
> 
> But most importantly, I didn't mean to get to this so quickly. I hope it fits the story alright and isn't a disappointing chapter. I will literally rewrite this is no one likes it.

**Three Years Later**

It was late. Howard should go home. He knew he should go home. But he really wanted to get this new demand from the army finished so he could take an early vacation. Technically he could take a vacation whenever he wanted. He knew others who owned multimillion-dollar companies and were hardly ever at work. But that would leave all the work to his executive associate and Howard really didn’t trust the alpha all that much. Or rather at all. He didn’t even like being alone in the same room with him but he was good at his job so Howard kept him in it.

But Tony decided that the thing he should be doing right now was calling Howard over and over and over again despite being told cut it out. Howard looked down at his phone that was ringing for the umpteenth time. The caller id read Bucky but Howard fell for that the first time. He pushed ignore and went back to work. But before too long his phone dinged, indicating a text. With a sigh, he picked up his phone. The text was from Bucky (or at least the name) saying he really was Bucky and he made Tony hand him back his phone. He said to call him back because this was important. Howard stared at the phone studyingly. It was Tony. He knew it was Tony…But what if it wasn’t. What if there was something really going on and Howard needed to be reached. With a growl, Howard pressed the call back button.

 _“Why aren’t you home yet?”_ Tony answered his call. Howard didn’t even say anything. He just glared into space, wishing the boy were here so he could strangle him. _“Okay, I know I’m being irritating but you’ve been working nonstop for the past week. You need to take a break.”_ Tony said. He’s been doing this a lot lately, being very concerned about Howard’s work habits and how the omega took care of himself. It was infuriating. Howard was used to doing what he wanted, to working as late as he wanted, to eating as less as he wanted. And here was Tony, all of thirteen (and a half as the young alpha kept reminding everyone) trying to corral him.

“I’m quite fine Tony. I’ll be taking a vacation in a matter of days.” Howard said, for the hundredth time today.

_“But I have something really important to tell you. Like really, super important. Like really, super, incredibly, extremely, indubitably, exceedingly, highly-”_

“Tony!” Howard nearly shouted.

 _“But it’s important!”_ Tony whined on the other line. Howard sighed. Tony wasn’t going to stop. Howard knew. He’d done this to Howard before. The last time, Howard turned off his phone. Tony came to his office. He trekked around NEW YORK at _one_ in the morning. Howard could have killed him. Steve and Bucky were especially pissed when Howard brought Tony home. But the kid would do it again. Howard knew he would.

“I’m coming home.” Howard snipped. “Now bye, I am so unhappy with you right now.”

 _“Nu-uh, the last time you told me you were coming home and hung up, I didn’t see you again until three hours later.”_ Tony said. Howard groaned at the memory. He came home to Tony standing in the doorway with his arms crossed as if Howard had to _explain_ something to him. _“I’m staying on the phone until you get here. Hurry, because it’s important.”_ If Tony said that one more time…

Howard sighed sharply as he started gathering his stuff, ignoring Tony’s ‘are you here yet, are you even leaving, I don’t hear anything, are you ignoring me?’ And to his own irritancy, Howard moved as quickly as he could. Because his damn omega instincts heard a demand from his alpha and decided that it needed to be follow. Tony was _thirteen_. Howard might take orders from him one day but it not yet…probably…hopefully.

-

“Did you eat?” Tony said as he plopped on the couch beside Howard. The omega just got home. He was tired and really didn’t feel up to any of Tony’s antics. But then Tony wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. All the tension melted from Howard’s body. But it was so…wrong. A boy shouldn’t be so affectionate to a grown man. Howard let Tony hold him for a few second before he kindly pushed the young alpha away. Tony only maneuvered behind his back and started messaging his shoulders .And yeah, that was heavenly. But he would have to stop Tony soon…Any moment now…just as soon as it stopped feeling good…

“Did you eat?” Tony repeated. Howard nodded.

“Yeah a few hours ago.” Howard said. It wasn’t a lie like usually. Lately, Tony had becoming very keen to knowing when Howard was being truthful or not.

“So I have something important to tell you.” Tony said. Howard took a deep breath.

“So I’ve heard.”

“Are you ready for this?” Tony said. Howard closed his eyes, praying for this to be something actually important.

“Yes, Tony. Very.”

“Pepper found her soulmate.” Tony said. Oh thank fuck. Howard was more delighted about that than what he should have been but he had to keep up a front. For now, he gave Tony a very intense glare. Later, he’ll celebrate.

“Did you _really_ make me leave work for that?” Howard said. Tony nodded.

“Because it’s major. Everyone is finding their soulmates.” Tony said. Howard’s breath got caught in his throat. He remembered whining about his soulmate when he was Tony’s age. If he had only known… Tony laid his head on Howard’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. Howard wasn’t quite sure…But he was pretty sure this was cuddle. It felt like cuddling. Should a thirteen-year-old and a grown man be cuddling? No, no they shouldn’t.

“You have a soulmate too Buddy.” Howard said as he sat up, scooting down the couch a little. Tony got the saddest look.

“But what if they won’t want me?” Tony asked. Howard gasped. It was one thing hearing Bucky or Steve say it. But hearing Tony say it…to his face…If felt like Howard had been stabbed in the heart by a hundred daggers.

“Your soulmate will always want you Tony. Even if they don’t act like they don't, I will always love you.” Howard said. Tony gave him the most shocked look. Howard thought back to what he said…he did say soulmate, right? Not I like he was thinking, right?

Howard snapped back to the present Tony’s hand ran up his arm. And his eyes had softened now. And they were staring deeply into Howard’s. And…shit, when had Howard moved this close to Tony, he practically in his lap. _That’s_ why Tony had initially given him that look, he must have _lunged_ forward or something as an instinctual response to hearing his alpha claim his soulmate didn’t care.

Howard didn’t want to hurt Tony so he didn’t immediately jump back as if Tony’s hand seared his skin as his mind screamed for him to. But he sat back very slowly.

“Howard-”

“It’s late. It’s a school night, you should be in bed.” Howard said quickly before Tony could continue his sentence.

“Howard-”

“Nope, no excuses. Bed, now.” Howard said as he stood. Tony stared at him with the most confused daze. But it was different this time. He seemed more confused by Howard’s reaction than the situation.

“Fine.” Tony said as he stood.

“And you’re bed. Not mine.” Howard said.

“I’ve been sleeping in your bed for weeks.” Tony said. He wasn’t angry he was irritated. By what, Howard didn’t know. He could probably figure it out if he thought about it but it was actually something Howard wanted to keep obscure. But he was right, for nearly a month Tony had been sleeping in Howard’s bed. It was creepy and Howard felt like a downright pedophile but Tony just wouldn’t leave when he told him too and Howard knew better than to lock the door. He wasn’t being disrespectful. He would leave had Howard told him as if he seriously wanted him to leave. But that was the sick part. Howard never wanted him to.

“You shouldn’t Tony. I’m a-”

Howard was cut off by Tony crashing his lips against his. Howard was paralyzed. If nothing more than from the shock of the suddenness of it.

Then it hit him. His alpha’s lips were on his…and it felt so right, so completely right…and then suddenly so, very, very wrong.

“Stop, Tony!” Howard said as he pulled away but Tony only captured his lips again. His soft lips. His soft, warm…Wrong, wrong, wrong, this was so wrong. Tony was _thirteen!_

“Tony!” Howard said as he pushed Tony away this time.

“But you’re my soulmate aren’t you. You my omega!” Tony said, looking at him so desperately.

“Shouldn’t you have confirmed it before you kissed me?” Howard said. He was nervous and he didn’t know what to do. He screwed this up big time. Tony figured it out and it was his fault. This was all his fault.

“You know, I always thought there was something wrong with me. I thought I was messed up when I realized I had feelings for you. I thought I was sick!” Tony said, and he just looked so hurt. So…God, Howard didn’t even know but it was not the happy look most alphas had when they found their soulmate. Which made Howard feel even shittier.

“Tony, I-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony said asked and Howard’s shattered at how entirely miserable he sounded. He didn’t know what to say. Well, he knew, he just didn’t know how to say it in a way that wouldn’t make Tony even more upset. “Answer me!” Tony demanded when it took him to long to answer.

“I didn’t want to hurt you. I wanted to protect you.” Howard said.

“From what!” Tony said as if that were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

“From me I guess. I’m fourteen years older than you.” Howard said. Tony didn’t say anything, just glared at him as he started pacing. “What was I supposed to do?” Tony didn’t say anything. And his scent was so very anger and hurt and upset and miserable and…the list went on and on. “Tony, kiddo-”

“Don’t call me that!” Tony snapped. And, yeah, okay that was fair. Referring to Tony as a kid probably would make this relationship even more awkward…if there will ever be a relationship.

“Tony…” Howard said. But Tony put his hand up.

“I just…I just need to think okay.” Tony said as he walked away and into his room.

Leaving Howard there alone, in shock and utter self-loathing. He took a deep breath and sat on the couch, running a hand down his face. And of course, Bucky chose that exact moment to come home. A damn day late and a dollar short.

“Howard, what’s wrong. You look upset.” Bucky said as he set his briefcase on the floor and walked towards him.

“I…I…I’m fine. You look exhausted though.” Howard tired to deflect while he grounded his emotions.

“Howard? What’s wrong?” Bucky repeated. Howard stood and started pacing, wringing his hands. He had so much nervous energy.

“He’s upset Buck. He’s so angry.” Howard said.

“Tony? What wrong? Why is he angry?” Bucky asked. Howard sighed.

“I…I…he figured out I was his soulmate because I slipped up somewhere, somehow. And he got so upset.”

“Because you didn’t tell him?” Bucky asked. Howard nodded. And was he trembling? “Hey, hey, don’t cry. It’ll be all right. He’ll be all right.” Bucky said as he hugged Howard. The omega didn’t even know he was crying until Bucky pointed it out.

“But I hurt him and I didn’t mean to. He told me he thought something was wrong with him. I never knew that. I never meant to hurt him.” Howard said as he laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “I just didn’t know what else to do.”

“I know Howard. I know. None of us knew what to do. Not even me and Steve.” Bucky said. “Do you want me to go talk to him?” Howard shook his head, and then nodded.

“I don’t know. Do you think it will help or make him madder? He’s going to be angry with you too.” Howard said. Bucky shrugged.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Bucky said. Howard chuckled sadly. “What was the last thing he said?”

“That he needed some time to think.”

“I think he’ll be fine. He might even need some help figuring some things out.” Bucky said. Howard nodded but he still felt like a horrible person, like a horrible omega. He hurt his own alpha. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry. You know I hate it when you cry.” Bucky said.

“I don’t cry.” Howard said as a reflex. Bucky chuckled a little and kissed his hair.

“Yea, sure, just let me go talk to him. I swear he’ll be fine by sunrise.” Bucky assured him. Howard nodded a little. Bucky didn’t leave immediately. He made sure Howard stopped crying before he kissed his hair and assured him that everything would be fine, and to get some rest.

It was moot though, because the second his head hit the pillow he started crying again.  
He cried himself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is kind of going to take a bit of a turn at this point. Since, you know, Tony knows now. I hope this story stays pretty good and consistent and doesn't seem like its being dragged out.
> 
> Some background notes: 1. When I mention a collar as I will in this chapter, it means something, some token that symbolizes an omega is unavailable. Not like an actual collar around the neck. K? K. 2. There's going to be a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I hope it's not boring. 3. There's a tradition going here. I haven't had a chance to explain it fully (since this is the first chapter it's mentioned at all) but usually, when couple find their soulmates (imprint) they court for six months to get to know each other. And certain things are supposed to take place in those six months. As well as specifics that are supposed to be done on each anniversary. I don't know what they are because I haven't felt that particularly creative as of late to come up with that much worldbuilding but if i'm feeling particularly fancy one day, i might end up writing a Stucky sequel where all traditions will be mentioned. Cuz Ill start at their beginning.
> 
> Furthermore, the response I've been getting from you readers is fantastic. So I want to thank you all for the wonderful comments. I hope you continue to like the updates. Again, I hope this chapter is good and not boring because there is a lot of dialogue here.

**The next day**

Howard woke up with an arm wrapped around him and a warm body snuggled close. He smiled a little. He still felt exhausted and a little like he had been ran over by a bus twice but at least his morning started out positive. He looked over at the clock that read five-thirty. He groaned. His alarm was going to start screaming at six so he might as well get up. He started to move but Tony groaned and tightened his arm around Howard's waist.

“You should stay home today.” Tony mumbled into his shoulder. Howard sighed.

“I have a lot of work to do. And you still have to go to school so I’ll be here alone anyway” Howard said as he moved again only to have Tony pull him back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stormed away on you like that." Tony said. Howard smiled a little.

“That really wasn't your fault. You were upset.” Howard said as if he hadn't nearly cried his eyes out just a matter of hours ago. Tony didn’t need to know. And Howard would rather forget. Tony didn't say anything for a moment.

"Dad told me you were crying." Tony said. Goddamn Bucky!

"Not because you hurt me." Howard said. And it was the truth.

"Then why?" Tony asked. He sounded so…serious. Tony was a kid, he shouldn’t sound so serious.

"It's whatever kid. Now move back, I need to get up." Howard said. Tony groaned and his scent was spiked with irritation. He sat up and turned on light. Then glared at Howard. Accusatorially.

"What?" Howard said as he moved to get up put Tony pulled him back again, straddling his waist.

"Don't call me kid. Howard, we can't work if you think of me as a kid. You call me kid more than you refer to me by my name." Tony ranted. Howard sighed.

"It's out of habit."

"Its how you think of me. Like I'm some kid-"

"You are."

"And not as your alpha, your soulmate." Tony spoke over him. "Do you get what I'm trying to say? And don't say, 'but you are a kid' because it’s actually not true. I’m a teenager. A kid is, like, seven." Tony said. Howard quirked an eyebrow. He understood what Tony was trying to say, though. Steve and Bucky had been preaching the same thing to him since Tony was ten but that didn't mean that they should ignore the obvious. Howard was going to tell Tony that but the second he opened his mouth, Tony covered it with both hands. As if one wouldn't have sufficed.

"Just hear me out, okay. I'm not a baby. I get things Howard. So just let me plead my case, okay?" Tony said. Howard sighed. But if he would be fair, that genius brain Tony had did make him a bit more mature. When Tony wanted to be. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to listen to the ki—Tony. So Howard nodded.

"Good," Tony said as he slowly moved his hands away, as if he might have to quickly cover Howard's mouth again. The omega glared at him but didn't say anything. He could let Tony talk. He could listen.

"So I've thought about this a lot, and I understand fully well why you didn't tell me before but I feel as if you were trying to push me away. Like _away_ away. Like, you weren't ever going to give us a chance. I don't think that's what you wanted but I think you thought that's what I wanted and it’s not…Am I making sense?" Tony said. Howard nodded. "Good. Because I think you think everything we do that's intimate—and everything we will do…" Tony said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Howard sighed in impatience. Little did Tony realize that those things weren't going to happen within the next five years, if at all.

"…is wrong because you always think of me as a kid, fourteen years behind you, not as your alpha, your soulmate. And you’re not manipulating me. You've done everything you could to do the polar opposite. So don't think of yourself as a pedophile or sick because you're not. You've never manipulated me or pressured me or coerced me into anything. I am fully aware of everything that is going on and I'm not traumatized or grossed out because, A, you're way too sexy to be grossed out by and B, we were made for each other." Tony said, taking a moment to fake a big breath. "Now, point two-"

"You make it sound as if we're starting a relationship." Howard said. He heard Tony, he really did. He got what the young alpha was getting at but there was no way there could be a consensual relationship between a thirteen year old and a man three years from thirty. Tony glared at him intensely. "I'm not saying I'm opposed-" Tony covered his mouth again.

"I should have known you couldn't follow directions. I tell you to hear me out, you agree but look, you're already breaking rules." Tony said. Howard’s brow furrowed. Rules? Was Tony really going to take this that seriously? “Hear. Me. Out. Okay?” Tony asked. Howard sighed and nodded. But Tony didn’t move his hands.

“Alright, point two, which is really point one revisited, because you obviously didn’t get what I was trying to say so I’ll have to be blunt. I am your alpha. You are my omega. We are soulmates. We are forever together starting thirteen years ago, effective since last night. So you might as well stop fighting it because that’s the end of this story. Nod if you understand.” Howard shook his head and moved Tony’s hand.

“I’m going to let you continue, just…you expect me to just ignore our age difference? Until you are eighteen, seventeen at least, I will never be able to do that.” Howard said.

“Not ignore, adapt. You don’t have to treat me like an adult but treat me my age. We can adapt our relationship around my age.” Oh. Now Howard fully understood what Tony was trying to say…that seemed more feasible-ish. It will still take Howard a moment but he could adapt…probably…hopefully…he’ll at least give it a try. “We good?” Tony asked. Howard nodded.

“Finally, now point three, I feel so bad even though I know neither one of us could do anything about it but you must have been so lonely. I mean, you had to waste thirteen years of your life waiting for me to grow up-"

"It wasn't a waste Tony." Howard said immediately because he never wanted Tony to think that. "I never thought watching you grow up was a waste of my time. And you shouldn’t either." Howard said. Tony gave him a small, appreciative smile, then leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Of course you would say that, you're a love struck omega." Tony said and Howard rolled his eyes. "But it's still a lot of time to make up for. We haven't done any of the traditional stuff. And we have thirteen years of tradition to catch up on so, that’s why I’m going to have to ask you to take the next week off and I’m not going to school for the next week. And don't say anything about because I'm a genius. I get bored anyway." Tony said.

Howard belatedly realized Tony was taking control of the situation? Howard had to force himself not to fight that. Tony was his alpha, he was supposed to take control, it was just…Howard still had to adapt because he still saw a kid when he looked at Tony. Plus, Howard had been the one calling the shots for so long, he almost didn’t even know how to let go.

“That’s all I have to say. Now, feel free to object to anything accept the relationship and adapting to my age part.” Tony said as if that wasn’t the bulk of his little speech.

“So we’re together now?” Howard asked, still trying to wrap his mind around that concept.

“Yup.” Tony said as if there weren’t a problem in the world.

Howard sighed, “Look, I understand what you’re getting at and I can get over our age difference in a few years but…” Howard trailed off when Tony glared at him. “I think…I guess I…” Howard paused. He guessed him main problem was how he defined a relationship. Really, they wouldn’t be changing much, just acknowledging the elephant in the room, it was just… “Fine, okay, but we’re not screwing until you’re eighteen.” Howard said, because once the sexual aspect of their relationship was eliminated, he actually didn’t mind _too_ much. He still felt that it was wrong but if Tony wanted to try, he could cooperate. Tony’s jaw dropped. Did he really think Howard was going to let him take I that far?

“That’s not fair.” Tony nearly whined. That whole speech he just made was presented in a mature manner, take away sex and Tony reverted to a two-year-old. Just like an alpha. “Pepper screws her alpha.”

“How old is her alpha?”

“That’s irrelevant.” Tony grumbled. Howard gave him a look. “He’s her age but I don’t see the difference.”

“Yes you do, you just don’t want to acknowledge it.” Howard said. Tony pouted for a moment before his face lit up. “We’re not having sex in any shape, form, or fashion.” Tony’s face immediately dropped. Then immediately lit up again.

“Can I touch you?”

“No.”

“You can touch me.”

“No.”

“Can I see you naked? There’s no contact in that. And it has nothing to do with my age because I can see naked omegas online, all day long.” Tony said, as if it were legally acceptable. “And you said you could adapt to my age.” Tony said.

“What does that have to do with anything? You’re still too young for sex.”

“Not necessarily. Do you know how many soulmates imprint before the age of eighteen? Do you seriously think they all way until they’re adults?” Tony said. Howard sighed. He had never thought this with Tony before. He always ran from any thought that involved Tony and sex. Howard never really considered the fact that Tony would want to do it one day. And Tony was only thirteen. He was entering puberty and he was already…horny. So…yeah, Tony wasn’t really a kid anymore, was he? In two years he’ll be fifteen and probably trying to jackhammer Howard through the wall. So maybe Howard might have to change his way of thinking a little. Just a fraction.

“Of course not but you’re only thirteen. If you were a little older, maybe we could mess around-“

“So in a few months, I’ll be fourteen in six months.” Tony said excitedly.

“No Tony.” Howard said. Tony deflated again.

“Can I at least kiss you?” Tony asked. Howard’s mind sputtered. Was that acceptable? Could they kiss? Should they kiss? Did the kind of kiss matter? Was he over thinking this?

“I don’t…ask your dad?” Howard said, because it was the first intelligent thing he could force himself to say.

Tony gave him a look. “You want me to ask my dad, if I can kiss my own damn omega. I’d rather you say no.”

“Tony, I…I honestly don’t…just let me think about this okay.” Howard said. Tony groaned but in exaggeration. He wasn’t irritated.

“Fine, we have other stuff to do anyway. “Tony said as he climbed off of Howard. “Today’s our first courting day. And I already have everything figured out. I have to stuff six months of courting into less than a week and I need to find you a collar.” Tony said. Howard was once again shocked at just how serious Tony was about this. He couldn’t possibly understand the severity of his decision.

“Tony, think about this-“

“I already have.”

“I’ll be forty-three by the time your my age. I don’t want you to waste your…” Youth on me is what Howard was going to but stopped and realized how contradictory that statement would be when Tony gave him a disappointed look.

But Howard was afraid. What if they get ten years down the road and Tony decided he didn’t want to be him anymore. What if he got too old for Tony?

“Hey, hey, hey, don't look like that. You’re my soulmate. I’ll love you forever.” Tony said as he hugged Howard. And he sounded so sincere.

“Do you promise?” Howard asked. He felt foolish for looking to a thirteen-year-old for emotional support but…Tony was his alpha.

“Yes, I promise. I’ll love you forever and beyond.” Tony said and he kissed Howard’s cheek. And his lips sort of kept moving until he reached Howard’s lips. But it was just a quick peck that was over before Howard could protest. “I know, and I’m not really sorry but you need affection. You’re actually a little touched starved and you don’t even know it.” Tony said. Howard didn’t think he was touch starved. “You spent thirteen years so close yet so far away and who knows what horrors of being forever alone you’ve dreamt up so yes, you need affection.” Tony said. Howard tried to think of something to argue that but he couldn’t. He did (still does) think he would end up alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. And I hope this chapter is good. It took me a moment to get the rhythm back.

**6 Days Later**

“Don’t go to sleep yet, I want to give you something.” Tony said the second Howard’s head hit the pillow. The young alpha got out the bed and ran out the room before the omega could say a word. Howard sighed as he sat up against the headboard. These past six days of courting had been exhausting. Between shark tanks, sky diving, paintball wars, zombie marathons, horror houses, and whatever else Tony’s thirteen-year-old mind could concoct, it was a miracle Howard hadn’t lost his mind. But he had to admit, he’s never had so much fun in his life. Plus, Howard was actually a little glad Tony was adamant about this courting thing. He had thought he knew everything about Tony. He had been watching him grow up since he was an hour old, after all. But the past week, Howard had been learning a lot about Tony. And there was a lot about Howard that Tony learned too. And it were the things Howard had never thought about telling Tony, never thought he would be interested in knowing that Tony found the most interesting. But now, all Howard wanted to do was sleep. While Tony still had so much _energy_. But what else could a teenager be. That was another thing that worried Howard. What if he got too slow for Tony one day…Then again, seeing how sporadic and reckless Tony was, he might just need someone to slow him down a little.

“I know I’m supposed to wait until tomorrow but I want to give it to you now.” Tony said as he rushed back into _their_ room. Howard never told Tony to move in since he was still trying to get used to sleeping with an early-teen but he when noticed Tony’s stuff slowly but surely migrate to his room, he figured he’d give the kid that. Since their physical contact was highly limited. Plus, Tony _had_ been sleeping in his bed for months, so he might as well move in.

Tony handed Howard two small, decorated jewelry boxes. The boxes alone were so beautifully decorated that the boxes could have been empty and Howard would have been perfectly fine.

“Open the small one first.” Tony said. Howard took the lid off the small box and pulled out the most gorgeous, pure gold chain with a brilliant, shining pendant attached to it. It was almost too bright. Howard gasped when he saw it. He was utterly speechless.

“Is this our element?” Howard asked. Tony nodded fervently. A couple of weeks ago, the two were experimenting in the lab and after an entire weekend of hard work, founded a new element. It was revolutionary and it was their little secret for now. Until they figure out what to do with it. Making it an accessory wasn’t one of their many options but Howard was glad that he did it. It symbolized so much for them.

“Is this my collar?” Howard asked softly. Trying with all his might to not get too emotional. But this meant a lot to him. Howard never thought he would actually have a collar one day. Tony nodded as he moved beside him, wrapping an arm the omega, and kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, I wanted something that was unique to us and I wanted it to shine because…you’re the light of my life.” Tony said, very shyly. Howard smiled and his heart melted entirely. But Tony was only thirteen, he had to wonder did the kid really know what he was talking about, what he was actually feeling. Which was probably an infatuation and lust. But the longer Howard stared down at that wonderful pendant, he couldn’t help but to hope that Tony felt real, actual feelings for him.

The little slickster took the chance to press their lips together. And he held it for a few seconds, pulling away before Howard’s brain power could kick in and do it for him.

“But in case you don’t want to walk around as a human flashlight…” Tony continued as if nothing happened, ignoring Howard’s stern look, “I got you another one.” Tony said as he handed Howard the slightly bigger box. Howard opened it to find a brilliant gold bracelet, with the engraving: Tony Stark’s Omega. Howard chuckled a little. This collar was a little more traditional, a little more possessive. Not that Howard was surprised. Even at his young age, Howard could already tell Tony was going to be a bit possessive but he had no idea where Tony learned that. Bucky wasn’t possessive at all and neither was Steve. Not that omegas had possessive tendencies. But maybe it was just Tony’s way.

“I didn’t want anyone thinking that I could be pushed over just because I’m young. You’re still mine.” Tony said, his voice dipping into slight dominance. Howard’s mind sputtered. He had never thought Tony would feel that way. He never thought Tony might think he was too young.

“I would never let it get that far. I’ve been telling every interested alpha that I’m unavailable since you were born.” Howard said, handing Tony the bracelet, and holding out his hand. Tony smiled as he slipped the collar on Howard’s wrist.

“Really? So you’ve never dated anyone other than me? You’ve been good?” Tony asked, and he seemed genuinely shocked. Howard nodded.

“Of course.” Howard said. Tony kissed his cheek and hugged him. “And I love both of my collars. They’re amazing.” Tony beamed. “But I’ve been wondering…where did you get the money for all this?” Howard asked. Because pure gold, as his collars appeared to be, were far from cheap.

Tony started fidgeting. “Asked no omega ever. Forget that, let’s go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. We have to go over rules and everything.” Tony said as he moved to turned off their lamp. Howard rolled his eyes in the dark and settled beside Tony, since the young alpha was pulling him down anyway. Tony wrapped an arm around Howard and kissed his neck.

“I love you.” Tony told him. Howard took a deep breath. “I don’t think you believe me yet, but you will one day.”

Howard couldn’t come up with any argument for that completely true statement. So he just decided to say something equally honest. “I love you too Tony.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. So this chapter is sort of random, pretty random. I wanted to introduce the rules and Obie because aside from the Stucky spin-off of this (which I will be writing), I've been thinking about writing a more actiony sequel to this revolving around the element Howard and Tony have found and Obie being the good ol' bad guy. I haven't decided yet but just in case I do, I needed to show the dynamic between these three and introduce Obie.
> 
> Also, I added some more tags. Dom/sub, and mpreg because Steve and Bucky are going to have some little kiddies!!!!!!! I haven't decided on Howard and Tony yet.
> 
> Thanks again for you wonderful commenter and followers. You guys are spadazzitazz. That's a special kind of amazing.
> 
> I hope you like the update! :3

**Two Days Later**

“You’re already leaving for the day?” Obie asked as when he walked into Howard’s office and saw the omega packing for the day. Howard took a deep breath as he turned to Obie, his executive associate, resisting the urge to flee. There was just something about the alpha’s smug smirks, his dominating air, the ominous gleam in his eyes, that put the omega on edge. Howard wished he had brought Bucky along—then again, Tony was heading over after school. Which ended a good twenty minutes ago, and it took Tony ten minutes to get from his high school to Howard’s company so he should be arriving any minute.

“Yeah, I’m changing my hours. I’ll only be working from nine to five from now on.” Howard said through gritted teeth. Obie gave him the strangest look.

“Why?” Obie asked. Howard took a deep breath. The truth was because that was one of Tony’s rules. Howard couldn’t work more than eight hours a day, five days a week, no more than forty hours a week. When Tony threw that at him over a nice candle light dinner (Tony decided to go for something tame for their last date) Howard could have strangled him. But he couldn’t argue with the logic and before Tony laid out the rules he told Howard that he talked everything over with his dad. Tony said, that Bucky told him the rules were supposed to reflect what’s best for his omega, not his own selfish wants. And that’s exactly what Tony had done. He hadn’t given Howard that many rules, only three. Howard’s work restrictions being the first of them but also, Howard _had_ to eat three full meals a day. Howard had bristled when Tony told him that. Howard didn’t like eating breakfast so he usually ended up having a huge lunch which caused him to not be that hungry for dinner. That routine had been working just fine for him for years. Granted, that routine only happened on the few days Howard actually remembered to eat so he could understand Tony’s rule. He just didn’t like it. The last rule was that they had to have a date night at least once a week.

“Because I wanted to start taking care of myself.” Howard said as he finished gathering his things, ignoring Obie’s incredulous snort, as he turned to leave, but Obie was blocking his way to the door and he didn’t seem all that intent on moving.

“You know, you are very pretty, Howard.” Obie said as he reached out and rubbed Howard’s cheek. Howard pushed his hand away, wondering why he was feeling a strange feeling of déjà vu.

“Obie, I told you. I am unavailable.” Howard said as moved to walk around Obie only to have the alpha grab his arm. Surprisingly, this wasn’t the first time he’s been in this situation with Obie.

“Yeah, you say that but I have yet to see your alpha…”

Howard raised his hand in the air, shaking his collar in Obie’s face. “See that: Tony Stark’s Omega. End of story.”

Obie’s brow furrowed, “So you and your alpha have the same last name?” Obie said with a knowing smirk though he didn’t know anything. When Howard signed their marriage license, he took Tony’s last name. It made him feel a little better about dying alone...Now that he was thinking about it, maybe he should run that marriage thing by Tony…eventually…someday.

Obie laughed. “Come on Howard, you putting a fake name on a fake collar shows how truly lonely you are. Why don’t you let me into your life? I can make you feel real good.”

“Okay, so rule number four: Fire this asshole and never hire him again.” Tony said as he shoved Obie out the way, stepping in between the two, glaring up at Obie, who looked down at him in amused disbelief. Howard was relieved that Tony was here but he almost wanted to bury his face in his hands. Here was Tony, all of thirteen, glaring up at tall and broad Obie as if he’ll do something to him. And maybe he could. Maybe Steve and Bucky put Tony through karate lessons when Howard wasn’t looking. Highly unlikely but a good, wishful thought.

“And you are?” Obie asked, looking down at Tony dismissively. Tony pointed to his name on Howard’s collar.

“Tony Stark. You asshole.” Tony said with all the confidence in the world. Obie laughed.

“Oh that’s cute.” Obie said, still laughing. Though his cackle was cut off when Tony stomped his toe. Obie yelped and grabbed his foot, hopping back on one leg. Witnessing that made Howard chuckle. But then there was the sudden rise of pheromones from two competing alphas. And if there was anything Howard learned about Tony during this past week, it was that the young alpha would never back down from a fight, especially if it was over Howard. No matter the odds. Something helearned from Steve.

Howard leaned down to kiss Tony’s cheek. He was going to just give him a quick peck to distract Tony and tell him they should leave but the little opportunist turned at the last minute and captured Howard’s lips with his. And held it. Howard held his breath, trying to inconspicuously glare at Tony. He didn’t pull away because he didn’t want Obie to think this was just an act (and Howard didn’t want to be known as the creep that kissed early-teen boys for the heck of it). And the intimate act released pheromones. Submissive ones from Howard and dominating, possessive ones from Tony so there really couldn’t be any more questions from Obie. But kissing Tony, thirteen-year-old Tony…it felt…Howard wouldn’t say it felt entirely wrong. Tony was his alpha after all…But it was somewhat uncomfortable. And Howard knew he would feel that way until Tony was at least seventeen. But Howard was adapting…He was trying to anyway. Thankfully it didn’t take too long for Tony to pull back. He kissed Howard’s cheek, and pulled Howard close to him possessively, quirking an eyebrow at Obie.

“Any questions?” Tony asked. Obie just huffed. “Good.” Tony said. He interlocked his fingers with Howard’s and swagged out the office, pulling a slightly shocked Howard behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update and I'm so sorry it's so short but this chapter is a set up chapter to a lot of things. Smut, or rather smutettes, will start happening in either the next chapter or the chapter following that so be aware.
> 
> And just note that Tony calls Steve papa and Bucky dad.

**Three Months Later**

"We can change the world with this Tony.” Howard said as he looked down at what they had created. The reactor glowed just as brilliantly and beautifully as his primary collar. It came out way more fantastic than he thought it would when he created the first rough design of this thing, back when he was Tony's age. Tony redesigned it with the new element. Though, they built it together.

“We could.” Tony said dubiously. Though he was looking down at their invention with the same awe Howard was wearing. Howard's brow furrowed, wondering want made Tony doubtful all of a sudden.

“Unless, of course, you just want to continue using the element to make jewelry.” Howard said. Tony glared at him playfully.

“First, you love your primary collar.” That was very true. “Second, no, we'll use it. I just think we should wait…see what else we can come up with.” Tony said. Howard looked at him curiously. There was something Tony wasn't telling him.

“Why?” Howard drawled. Tony sighed in faux exasperation.

“Don't I have a rule about questioning your alpha?” Tony said. Howard glared at him. “Fine, it's just…this is next level shit Howard. Once we go public with it a lot of people are going to want our tech. I just want to make sure everything's kept…safe, I guess. Just call it alpha intuition. I think we should wait.” Tony said. He sounded concerned. What about, Howard didn't know. But Tony stayed protective and Bucky told him something about the emotional stages alphas went through during the courting periods so Howard was inclined to follow Tony's lead. That was kind of Howard's aim with this entire project, letting Tony lead so he can feel like a big strong alpha. He didn't let Tony catch on because he knew the young alpha wouldn't appreciate the ego petting. And Howard guessed it was practice too. If they did end up…getting together, staying together, whatever the hell was going on, then Howard would have to follow Tony's lead one day anyway.

“Alright Tony.” Howard said easily. He was almost relieved. He already had enough work to do outside of this. This was one less worry…ish.

“That's it? You're not mad?” Tony asked in worry as he followed Howard when the omega walked into his lab office, going through drawers. He had to find something else that Tony could work on. If he didn't keep him distracted with science, Tony would start asking about sex. Just like an alpha.

“Of course I'm not mad. I just…” Howard trailed off as he shuffled through his things until he found what he was looking for. “Here it is.” Howard said as he handed Tony a file. “You said you wanted to see what else we could come up with. This is a project I designed when I was you're age.” Howard said, wincing at how much he sounded like a father passing something down to his son. And he once again wished that he could convince Tony to rethink this entire relationship thing. However, by now Tony had a rule against him trying…of course, the never really went over what would happen if Howard were to break any of the rules…

“Is this a robot?” Tony asked as he flipped through Howard's notes.

“Not really. It's just the mock up of a suit of armor.” Howard said. “Imagine sending out soldiers out in war in something like that.”

“That would be super awesome.” Tony said. “How come you stopped working on it?” Tony asked when he reached the last page.

Howard shrugged, “I got busy.” Especially when Tony happened. “And I didn't really have the technology to make it work back then. So while I'm away on my business trip next week, you can work on this instead of pining this time.”

Tony glared at him, “I can't believe papa told you about that.” Tony grumbled. Howard laughed and ruffled his hair. Keeping the fact that he pined a little too while he was away on his last trip to himself.

Tony suddenly smile up at him, “You know what would keep me from pining.” Tony said. Howard rolled his eyes, taking the file out of Tony's hand and smacking him in the forehead with it.

“We are not having sex!” Howard said and Tony deflated.

“Of course not! Who said anything about sex. I didn't. I wasn't even thinking about sex.” Tony said. Howard quirked an eyebrow. “Fine, whatever, I'm going to go work on this stupid, armor man thingy.” Tony grumbled playfully as he walked out the office. Howard had to smile fondly at Tony. The kid was adorable.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short but I wanted a scene with Steve, and to bring up some things. The next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I hope you like this.

**Three Months Later**

It was Tony’s birthday. His fourteenth birthday. This year, it was a little (a lot) different from the other years. Tony didn’t have a big party. He had celebrated with his friends a week before, celebrated with his parents the day before, and took Howard out to breakfast the day of (in a hot air balloon because it killed Tony to do something normal. Though it had been very romantic) because by dinner, they were going to be in a hotel, on vacation. Their first anniversary vacation, as Tony called it. Howard would have rather just celebrated his birthday with a big party. Celebrating both just reminded Howard of how young Tony was. 

“Before you leave, I want to give you a heads up.” Steve told Howard as he pulled him off to a corner. He had a hand on his protruding, eight-month baby bump, and his other hand on the wall to steady himself. Howard sighed to himself. He didn't even want to think about how it would be to carry twins. He just didn't have the makeup of an even half decent parent. 

“Tony’s going to try and jump my bones the second we’re out your sight?” Howard guessed. Steve huffed a laugh, running a hand down his face. 

“First, my son’s sex life is at the very top of my don’t-even-think-about list and second, he told me he wants you and him to find an apartment in Cambridge.” Steve said. Howard’s jaw dropped. 

“What did you tell him?” Howard asked, hoping to God Steve had his back. 

Steve sighed, “You know, we have lived together for the past fourteen years. You are my best friend in the world. You're like my right arm. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” Howard had to smile a little at that. “But Tony is you're soulmate, you're alpha. He's going to want you two to move in together, to buy a house together, and maybe even have kids one day.” Howard's eyes got owlishly wide, his jaw dropped to the floor. Tony couldn't possibly want kids one day, could he? Of course not, they're ages didn't correlate enough for them to raise kids. Not to mention that Howard hated them. 

“So that's exactly why you told him that maybe it would be better if he took his time at MIT to find an omega more suitable for him—OW!” Howard said after Steve smacked him in the forehead with his palm. 

“I can't believe you just said that, and on your anniversary to boot! You are his soulmate Howard. He has no better suit.” Steve said. Howard rubbed his head, glaring at the other omega. Steve was cranky when he was pregnant. “I told him that I thought it would he a good idea but to ask his dad first and to talk to you about it.” Steve said. Howard frowned at him. “Now go enjoy your anniversary, you crazy little man.” Steve said with a head shake as he wobbled away, calling for Tony so he could tell him goodbye. 

Howard just glared at his receding back. Steve and his stupid sound logic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. So there's warnings for underage...sexual situations. Underage viewing? I don't really know how to warn for this, just tread softly if underage is a thing for you. I put a ** where the smut starts.

**That Night**

When Tony told him that they were going to be spending their anniversary underwater, Howard was a little confused...and a little concerned. Tony was…Tony. He could come up with some doozies. But the hotel was beautiful. It was an underwater resort with rooms made of mostly window so the residents could see the ocean life. But the walls were high enough that no one could see in.

“It’s beautiful, right?” Tony said as he beside Howard on the couch in their huge room, wrapping his arms around him. The omega was watching a school of fish swim back and forth, almost like they were dancing. Tony pulled Howard back a little, so that the omega was leaning on him, back to chest. Tony kissed his hair, absentmindedly running a hand over his abs.

“It is. I’m glad we came.” Howard admitted, though he did put a hand over Tony’s because his hand kept moving lower and lower, down to his waistline.

“I’m glad you took the time off. You needed a break. You work so hard.” Tony said, putting his other hand over Howard’s. There was something in the way Tony did that put Howard on edge. “I can’t believe I’m going to have baby siblings in a matter of weeks.” Tony tried to say matter-of-factly. And it clicked. Howard checked a groan. He really didn’t want to have this conversation with Tony right now…Or ever. But really, being way out here by themselves, talking was really all they could do. Well played Tony.

“I can’t either.” Howard mumbled as he raised up, looking at Tony, who was looking back at him in slight confusion. “So…you want us to move in together?” Howard said, cutting through the beating-around-the-bush. Tony through his hands up.

“Papa told you?” Tony asked. Howard nodded.

“Of course he did, he’s my best friend. He tells me everything.” Howard said. “And I—”

Tony covered his mouth, “Wait, before you object, let me just say—” Howard pulled his hand away.

“Yes.” Howard said. Tony was stunned, just looked at Howard in complete shock.

“Yes?” Tony repeated. Howard nodded.

“I thought about it on our way here. And…I guess…I was scared, you know. I didn’t want to…waste your youth, you know. And I didn’t want to hold you back because, you know, when you’re thirty, I’ll be forty-five. And when your forty-five, I’ll be sixty.” Howard reminded him, just in case Tony would have an epiphany and really see what he was getting himself into. Tony just looked back at him, listening intently. Howard sighed internally and continued. “And I didn’t want you to grow up one day and decided you didn’t want to be with me anymore.” Howard admitted. It was a hard thing to admit, hard to show Tony his vulnerability. “But I guess, if we’re going to work, if I’m going to let you be my alpha, then I have to learn to trust you, to follow your lead. So if you think that us moving in together is the best thing for us, then I’m on board.” Howard said nervously but with all the honestly in the world. Tony seemed stunned, he didn’t say anything for a moment. And Howard let that wash over him even though the wait for him to respond was killing him. He hoped to God this wouldn’t blow up in his face.

“Thank you for sharing that.” Tony said finally, slipping his hand into Howard’s. “I’ve been scared too. I mean, I can be rash and impulsive and you’re so level-headed and sensible. I thought I might be too immature for you. But I think that’s why we fit. You’re the sound of reason and I pull you out of your comfort zone.” Tony said. Howard smiled. That was very insightful of Tony. “And I would never abandon you Howard. I hope you believe me.” Tony said. “Because I love you for you and nothing will change that. Okay?” Howard took a deep breath. That was strong thing to say. He wondered did Tony really mean—no, he did. He did mean it. Howard would just have to believe that.

“Okay.” Howard said. Tony smiled wide, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Then his hand sort of rested at the small of Howard’s back.

“Thank you.” Tony said again. Howard smiled. Tony leaned into him a little then leaned back, as if he were contemplating something. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Howard. Howard tensed a little. But didn’t pull back. Tony seemed to take that as a green light. He pressed a little harder, deepened the kiss. And Howard tried to ignore the jolt that ran through him. Because, after all, Tony was still fourteen. He didn’t stop the kiss, though, until Tony placed a hand on his hip.

“Epiphanies aside, Tony, we’re still not screwing.” Howard informed him. Tony deflated.

“Whhhhyyyy!” Tony literally whined but then cleared his throat and sat up straight. “I mean, why not?”

Howard chuckled, “Because you’re still too young. You don’t know anything about sex, what it’s supposed to mean.” Howard said. Tony’s eyebrows raised as if he were offended.

**

“I don’t know anything about sex? Seriously?” Tony said.

“Tony, I just—” Howard started but was cut off when Tony kissed him again, harder than last time. He pushed Howard back into the couch cushions but he kept his hands on Howard’s shoulder, in a nonsexual way. Though the kiss wasn’t exactly chaste.

Tony straddled his waist. “Every night, when we go to bed, the only thing I can ever think about is how much I want to take you, to mate you, to make you absolutely mine.” Tony said. He was only about half an inch from Howard’s face and he was running his fingers through Howard’s hair. “I wouldn’t take you roughly. I know I would have to be gentle since it would be your first time. And I wouldn’t take you from behind, like most alphas. I would want to see you, to look you in the eyes when I slip inside of you for the first time. And I would take it slow because I would love the feeling of being inside you, of being one with, of making love to you. And would knot you, fill you with my seed. Mark my claim on you, so everyone, every alpha would know that you belong to me and only me.” Tony said. His voice dropping a register, filled with dominance as he gripped Howard’s hair a little, possessively. “But I don’t, because you haven’t told me I could. So I’ll just wait until you give me permission.”

…

Well, then.

Howard just looked up at Tony, in shock. It was a moment before he could even find his scattered thoughts again.

“O-okay.” Howard said quietly. “I’ve been wrong before.” Tony smiled, glancing down between Howard’s legs.

“You’re hard.” Tony stated. So was Tony but Howard was just going to ignore that and kindly tell Tony to move so he could take a cold shower. “Do you ever touch yourself?” Tony asked, somewhere between aroused and genuinely curious. Howard felt his face flush.

“Tony!” Howard said. He tried to find a reason as to that would be an inappropriate question. But he couldn’t find one. Them being soulmates just took out all his excuses. He would have brought up Tony’s age but Tony just drowned that excuse with his little speech.

“What?” Tony asked, faking innocence. “I’m just asking a question.” Tony said but he did lean back a little, giving Howard some space in case this was too much for him.

“I-Just-I…Sometimes.” Howard admitted, playing along. He did tell Tony they could fool around when he got older. He was imagining somewhere around the age of sixteen but now Howard had a feeling they would be fucking by then. Especially since they would be living together. Tony’s eyes lit up and he leaned in closer to Howard again.

“Can I watch?” Tony asked. Howard blinked.

“Watch what? TV?”

Tony glared at him, “Can I watch you touch yourself? I mean…we don’t have to fuck but we can stair-step it. You know? Keep it at certain levels until you feel comfortable. You are comfortable, right? I’m clouding you, am I?” Howard shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. It’s just…You caught me off guard.” Howard said, though he was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. Tony chuckled a little and kissed him again.

“I’ve learned, I have to catch you off guard or else you’ll think too hard.” Tony said. Howard chuckled. He took a moment to clear his head. It wasn’t until now that he realized that Tony was taking, or rather, took control of the situation. He must have struck some sort of alpha nerve. But this, letting Tony watch…he could do that.

“Okay.” Howard said. “You can look but…you can’t touch.” Howard said. Tony looked both extremely excited and extremely deflated at the exact same time.

“Alright.” Tony said, and now, it seemed that nervousness was setting in. Howard guessed, in a way, right now they were both fumbling teenagers. Howard took a deep breath to steady himself and reached for the top button on his shirt.

“Can I?” Tony asked. Howard paused, then nodded. Tony reached started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, seemingly taking in every inch of Howard’s revealed skin. “You’re so sexy.” Tony said as he took off Howard’s shirt and tossed it on the floor. He touched Howard’s chest then snatched his hand away as if he had been burnt, folding his hands behind his back. “Sorry.” Tony said. Howard smiled.

“No touching below the waist, Tony.” Howard said.

“You sure?” Tony asked. Howard nodded. The omega placed a hand on his abs, caressing them. “Can I kiss you?”

Howard nearly snorted, “I think that’s been settled.” Tony smiled, and pressed his lips against Howard’s. He tentatively brushed his tongue against Howard’s lips. The omega tentatively opened up for his alpha. Then he had to fight the urge to chuckle. He was twenty-nine years old and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He had never made out before in his life. When he was a teen, he would dream about. But it was nothing like he thought it would be…perhaps a little better. But it was obvious Tony was very new at this too. They both were very…cautious. Treading softly. Howard was just following Tony’s lead and he figured Tony was keeping everything mellow for Howard’s sake. Or more likely, he didn’t know what the hell he was doing either.

Tony reached down as unbuckled Howard’s pants. In their kissing, Howard had totally forgetting what their initial plan was. He damn near forgot how to breathe. So he startled when Tony started tugging at his pants. Tony pulled away, looking down at Howard in concern.

“I’m fine.” Howard reassured him, taking a deep breath. Thinking about what was about to happen. “Here, let me…” Howard shifted, moving so he was lying down on the couch and Tony on top of him. He raised his waist so Tony could take his pants off.

“You’re not wearing any underwear.” Tony said as he tugged off the pants and threw over the couch. He looked over Howard’s naked body, licking his lips. Howard chuckled nervously.

“I never do.” Howard said. He felt so…embarrassed? Exposed. With Tony surveying him like this. He never thought about them in a sexual situation. Even when it became a possibility. He guessed he never truly believe it would happen.

“You’re beautiful.” Tony said, very sincere. “And you’re bigger than I thought you would be.” Howard huffed a laugh.

“I’m only about three inches.” Howard said and he could feel how hot his face was.

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Tony said. Howard glared at him playfully.

Howard took a deep breath, yet again. He reached between his legs and touched himself, stroked his already hard cock. Tony looked about ready to faint, like he didn’t think Howard would be up for it. The young alpha undid his pants and pushed them down to his thighs. And Howard saw the horse living inside Tony’s jeans. Jesus, when did the kid get that _hung? ..._ And that was going to be _inside_ him one day.

“I can smell you…getting wet.” Tony said. Howard just nodded because by now he was entirely too shy for words. He took a moment to adjust his position. Scooting down and spreading his legs, raising one up to his chest, so Tony could see if he so desired. And Howard was pretty damn sure, he did desire to. He reached down, between his legs and gently pressed a finger inside his gushing wet entrance. And Howard heard a moan slip past his lips before he really realized it. Tony sucked in a harsh breath, taking himself in his hands, stroking his hard, thick, length.

“How many fingers do you go up to?” Tony asked.

“Usually just one, I’m…” Howard trailed off as he slipped is finger out, letting Tony see.

“Really tight.” Tony finished for him, and by the spike in his scent that was huge turn on.

“Yeah.” Howard gasped as he pressed his finger back in. “But I can…” He gently pressed another finger in beside the first one. He needed to prepare himself for the beast in Tony’s hand anyway. It stung a little at first, and he had to keep his fingers pretty shallow but there was something about Tony watching, his eyes scanning him as if he were the best thing in the world, that turned Howard on in a way he had never been before. And he found himself getting close quicker than he ever had. But he couldn’t. Fucking. Come! Tony leaned down on him, kissing him hard and passionately, trailing his lips down his chin, down his neck, to the nape of his neck. His claiming gland. When Tony’s lips touch the swollen gland, Howard arched into him. He thought he would come be he still didn’t. That was infuriating, to say the least.

“You close, baby?” Tony asked, when he broke away, raising up, rubbing Howard cheek.

Howard looked up at him through his lashes. “Yes alpha.” He said meekly.

“Go ahead baby, come for me. Go ahead.” Tony demanded. And Howard’s orgasm erupted through him like a lightning bolt. He came harder than he ever had in his life and a gush of his slick exited his bottom. That had never happened before.

“Shit!” Tony said, climaxing right after Howard, dumping his load all over Howard’s stomach, his ejaculate mingling with Howard’s own.

“That was…intense.” Howard said, when he could find his words again. His voice was shaky. He was trembling in his afterglow. Tony chuckled, lying down beside Howard and wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re so gorgeous. So sensuous and graceful.” Tony said, as he kissed Howard’s cheek. “You’re such a good boy.” Tony said. Howard smiled, started purring at the praise.

So, maybe trusting Tony wouldn’t be so bad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> A few notes: 1. I’m pretty sure there’s no such thing as a military correspondent in the sense that I’ve made up but I needed a job for Steve and Bucky that reflected they’re canon abilities. 2. I hope this chapter isn't boring. It's mostly just post-pseudo-couitus fluff but some points are brought up that will affect the story later.

**The Next Day**

“I’ve been looking at a lot of different places. I’ve narrowed it down to three places.” Tony said as he handed Howard his StarkPad. He had the potentials listed, complete with photos, a list of amenities, and a comprehensive list of pros and cons. Impressive. They had showered and were in the bed by now, cuddling (because Howard is pretty damn certain he _ruined_ that couch—much to his embarrassment and Tony’s arousal.)

“I like the loft and the penthouse. They’re close to the school.” Howard said, looking at the information about them. “I like the penthouse.” It was actually a two-story penthouse with a modern, elegant design that both of them could enjoy. It also had a pool, a rec room, and plenty of space to build a lab. “But what about SI?” Howard asked.

“Well you could drive.” Tony suggested.

Howard quirked an eyebrow, “A three hour commute is kind of ridiculous Tony.”

“Not if you dropped to part-time. You could go in, like, three days a week. Go in on Monday, come back on Wednesday night.” Tony said. Howard hummed, pursing his lips in thought. That was actually doable. “And you could stay with my parents for those two nights. That way you and papa can wean off each other and not go through withdrawals.” Tony said. Howard snorted.

Howard sighed, “But that would leave the company under Obie’s care—”

“And now would be the prime time to fire his ass and put someone trustworthy in that position!” Tony said, then sighed in relief. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to say that.” Howard chuckled, taking Tony’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He couldn’t believe they were about to embark on something so serious. Howard was almost afraid he’d wake up one day and find out it had been just a dream. Tony kissed his hair, running his fingers through his hair.

“You know, since your parents are sort of…starting a family again, do think they would want to switch their careers to something less strenuous.” Howard said. Steve and Bucky were strategic correspondents with the military. They designed their war strategies and such. Bucky was actually a military officer, Major James Barnes. And Steve was technically his _secretary_ but they worked on everything equally.

Though if he would be honest, running SI wasn’t too much less strenuous than what the couple were already doing. But the travel requirements would be a lot less, and the work hours were a million times more stable.

Tony pondered on that before he smiled, “I think they would. Especially papa.” He kissed Howard’s hair. “Have you decided?” Tony asked, shaking the pad a little.

Howard smiled, “Yes, I think I’m loving the penthouse.” Howard said, and he meant it but he was slightly distracted. He a couple of things he needed (not necessarily _wanted_ ) to tell Tony before they moved in together.

Tony cheered, “That was my favorite too. And I’m really glad you chose that one because I kind of…inquired already.”

Howard gave him a look, “What do you mean inquired?”

Tony shrugged, “The landlord may or may not be waiting for the despot and first month’s rent but never mind that, I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

Howard blinked, “We have got to work on your impulsiveness.” Howard said, thinking ahead even just a year from now. One thing before, living with Tony would prove to be far from boring.

“What? I’m improving. I almost gave it to her but I thought better of it.” Tony said. Howard snorted.

“Where would you have gotten the money, Tony?” Howard asked, wondering where Tony got money, period. He always paid for everything they did, even this anniversary vacation. Howard always assumed that his parents were shoving the finances but now he was rethinking it.

“I’ve saved every dollar I’ve earned.” Tony said. Howard looked up at him, his brow furrowed. “You know like from my allowance, and thing that I did for the neighbors, like mowing lawns, shoveling snow, things like that. And remember Mister Robinson used to give me like a hundred dollars every time I pet-sat for him. Even if he were only gone for a matter of minutes.” Tony said. Howard’s jaw dropped.

“So…you saved everything.” Howard said, thinking back over the years. Now that Tony said it, he doesn’t remember the kid every _buying_ anything. His parents started giving him an allowance for doing house chores when he was five. Tony always took the money and it would disappear. Howard never knew what he did with it and he never spared it a thought. “Since you were _five_?

Tony nodded, “I remember when I was five, I tried to make you a present, a robot but it exploded. You got pretty upset that I was in your stuff.” Tony said with a chuckle. Howard vaguely remembered that. “And I decided that I would buy you a robot then. There was one at the toy store for, like, two hundred bucks and I asked dad to buy it for me and why I wanted it. He told me he would give me five dollars for every chore did and I could buy it myself. He told me it would be very grown-up of me.” Howard thought on that. That bit of background info actually explained a lot. While Howard was trying hard to push Tony away, Steve and Bucky were trying just as hard to keep them together. Howard hugged Tony a little. Now he was glad that they did.

“But then like a week later, I saw an advertisement on TV for a sick car.” Tony said. “I don’t remember what kind it was but I remember thinking, screw the robot, a car would be better. But it was like fifty-five thousand dollars and I knew the twenty-five dollars a day just wasn’t cutting it so that’s when I started trolling the neighbors for work. And during the years, my motivation kind of shifted from the gifts to…a bigger picture I guess. I nest-egg of sorts. Even though, you don’t need it. Don’t get me wrong. I’ve very proud of SI and all you’ve accomplished. But it feels nice to take you places and know that I paid for it.” Tony said. Howard smiled a little, kissing Tony’s cheek.

“That’s because you’re a good alpha.” Howard said, very sincerely. “So, if everything goes as planned, when will we move?”

“Couple of months, maybe…Near the end of July?” Tony said.

“That sounds good.” Howard said, looking up at Tony. He was started to feel…doubt. He remembered college life, there was always so much going on. What if Howard slowed him down? What if Howard became an inconvenience? “Are you sure…” Howard started but trailed off when Tony started to look disappointed. So he kissed Tony instead. “There’s something I want to give you when we get back home.” Howard said. “It’s a surprise. It’ll be my belated anniversary gift.” Tony’s eyes scanned his body, hungrily. Howard rolled his eyes, “No Tony, it’s not sex.”

Tony hummed, “I should make a new rule though. You are not allowed to wear clothes.”

Howard laughed, “That’s one for your dreams Tony.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oma (oh-mah), bea (bay-ah), ala (eh-lah), the equivalents to Mr and Mrs since these titles are only applied to married couples.

**Six Days Later**

They came back at night, Bucky and Steve weren’t even home from their own vacation. Howard thought after all they did on vacation, he would be exhausted be he felt oddly regenerated and refreshed. So maybe Tony was right, maybe he had needed a break.

“Seriously, you should at least sleep naked.” Tony said from where he was watching Howard dress in his pajamas. Howard hummed, shrugging off his shirt. Tony’s eyes lit up, “You’re gonna do it?” Tony asked, very excited.

Howard snorted, “No, just half naked because you can touch the top half of my body.”

Tony deflated, “Fine, I’ll take what I can get.” Tony said, staring at Howard eagerly. “Well?”

“What?” Howard said, feigning ignorance as he slid into bed beside Tony. The young alpha glared at him. Howard chuckled, leaning over the side of the bed, feeling under the mattress, grabbing a file when he felt it. Tony gave him a blank look.

“Seriously, the move obvious hiding place ever.” Tony said. “And I never once thought to look.”

Howard chuckled as he leaned against the headboard. “Really, you’ve never seen this?” Tony shook his head, seemingly telling the truth. “Well, I figured if we’re going to be together, this might be important.” Howard said as he opened the file, pulling out the fourteen year old document, handing it to Tony. Tony’s brow furrowed as he read it.

“So…this is our marriage license?” Tony asked. Howard nodded. “Wow…I just thought…I don’t know what I thought. I never thought about it.”

Howard didn’t know what to think about that.

“Yeah, after you were born and I came to the hospital, the nurse and SBD representative gave me this,” Howard started, wondering what he should say and what he should leave out. He didn’t know how much Bucky and Steve told him…he hoped to God Tony knew he was adopted. “They wanted to substitute your signature with your handprint but I told them not to do it.”

Tony’s eyes shot up at him, “Why not?”

“Because….it just seemed so nonconsensual. You were only a baby, a newborn, you couldn’t make that choice and…I wanted you to sign that document because you wanted to. I wanted you to know that you have a choice to not sign it.” Howard said confidently, neatly leaving out the fact that he would be beyond devastated if Tony did choose not to. “Even now, you don’t have to sign it if you don’t have to. I never wanted you to think that you _had_ to be with me if you didn’t want to.” Howard said. Tony looked at him as if he were so silly. He kissed Howard.

“Of course I want to be with you Howard. You’re perfect.” Tony said. “Perfect for me.” Tony turned the license towards him, “When I sign this, will you stop thinking I’m going to abandon you?” Tony asked.

No, no Howard would never stop thinking that…at least not for a long time.

“Yes.” Howard lied. Tony chuckled, kissing him again.

“Liar.” Tony said, as he opened the drawer on the end table and took out a pen.

“You’re gonna sign it now?” Howard asked. Tony quirked his eyebrow at him.

“As opposed to when?” Tony asked.

Howard sighed, “Just, wait until we’ve moved in with each other, for a few months at least. That way you’ll know what you’re getting into.” Tony looked at him blankly for a moment. Howard could practically hear him think ‘fuck that’ as he proceeded to scribble his name above the line where his signature needed to go.

“That fixes that.” Tony said, handing the license to Howard who looked down at it with and inexplicable happiness. He never thought he actually be _married_ to Tony one day. “I see why you’re the omega and I’m the alpha. If you were the alpha, nothing would ever get done.” Tony said as he kissed Howard, letting his hands roam the omega’s upper body. Howard took a deep breath. Being married changed the perspective on…everything. They really were together now, until death. And they were going to be moving in together and…starting a life together. This changed…almost everything. _Almost._

“So, in the spirit of natural newlyweds who haven’t actually been imprinted for fourteen years, how about you give me a show.” Tony said. Howard chuckled. 

“You are so damn randy!” Howard said, though he only sunk down in the bed, raising his hip so Tony could tug off his pajama pants. Because in all honesty, Howard didn't mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a little different than I expected it too and I hope it's not boring because there's a lot of dialogue. Also, trigger warning for the discussion of rape.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy the update. :)

**The Next Day**

“Howard, I’m so proud of you. Congratulations!” Steve said as he hugged Howard after the omega told him about their extremely recent marriage and their moving plans. It was a little awkward because they had to reach around his belly bump but they held on to each other because the full weight of what was happening dawned on them.

“So, I guess in a few months…we won’t be seeing each other as much anymore.” Steve said, his voice a mixture of sadden excitement.

“But I have a proposition for you.” Howard said, trying to push away the sudden feeling of loss. “Since I’ll be three hours away, I’ve been thinking of dropping down to part-time, only coming back for three days a week. And since I don’t trust Obie, I was wondering if you would like to become my executive associate?” Howard asked. Steve got the biggest smiled.

“Of course, I would. Let me discuss it with Bucky first but I know he’ll say it’s okay.” Steve said, hugging Howard again. One of the twins kicked, Howard could feel it against his stomach. Steve winced. “Jesus, they always kick so much when you’re around.” Steve said, putting a hand over his stomach. “So what’s going to happen to Obie?”

“I’m firing him. Alpha’s order.” Howard said. Steve chuckled.

“I don’t think he’s going to take that well. Tony and Bucky should be there when you do.” Steve said. Howard nodded, knowing very well that Obie would probably explode. He took a deep breath, looking behind him to make sure Tony wasn’t around but he was supposed to be discussing the moving thing with his dad.

“You know, a few weeks ago, Obie got really angry with me and he pushed me up against the wall. For a second there I thought he was going to…take it entirely too far.” Howard said.

Steve gasped, very concerned. “Oh my God, Howard did you tell Tony?” Steve said, sighing in exasperation when Howard shook his head. “Well then tell him now. You two are literally married now, you can’t keep secrets like that from him.”

“I know Steve but its Tony. I didn’t want him to go safe-mode and do something irrational like tell me I can’t go anywhere alone.” Howard said.

“I don’t think he would Howard. Sure, he’d get the idea but he always talks things over with me or Bucky and we wouldn’t let him do that. Like the time he wanted to put a tracking device on all your clothes.” Steve said. Howard was shocked, to say the least.

“What? When?”

“Like a month ago but anyway, you really should spend the next few days telling Tony all you’re little secrets.” Steve said. And that just sounded preposterous.

“You don’t have any secrets Bucky doesn’t know.” Howard asked.

“Of course but small things like, I hate roses even though Bucky seems very obsessed with buying them for me. But I told him what happened freshman year within the first few days we were together.” Steve said. Howard sighed, pursing his lips a little. “And you should definitely tell him about S.H.I.E.L.D.” Howard looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

“Why? So he can tell me to stop. That I’ll keep that to myself.” Howard said. Steve rolled his eyes.

“You are so stubborn.” Steve said. “But anyway, are you having a ceremony?”

“I don’t know. Tony wants to.” Howard said.

“You don’t?”

“I don’t know. What if we go through all this and we end up getting a divorce?” Howard said. Steve sighed, running a hand down his face.

“Soulmates don’t get divorces!”

“Tell that to Kim Kardashian.”

“Howard…I’m not even going to acknowledge that. Just, you know what…” Steve said, easing himself up, somehow, and wobbling out the room. Howard stared at his retreating back in confusion. But before too long, Steve returned, holding a notebook Howard hadn’t seen in many years.

“You kept my notebook.” Howard said as he flipped through the pages. Back when he was a teen, he had outlined every detail of what his dream wedding would be like. Down to the type of flooring the perfect chapel would have to have.

“Of course I kept it. I took it out the garbage since you threw it in there when Tony was, like, one.” Steve said. Oh yeah, he had thrown it away…Now Howard felt kind of bad. Thinking back on everything, it was kind of unfair. He hadn’t even planned on giving Tony a chance.

“I’ll talk it over with him.” Howard said. Steve smiled.

“Good, and while you’re at it, tell him about Obie. Because if you don’t I will.” Steve said. “And you should tell him about your parents too. I think it would help him understand you a little better. He’ll understand why you fight being loved so much.” Steve said. Howard’s eyes shot up at him.

“I do not fight being loved.” Howard argued. Steve just quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Try telling that to someone who hasn’t known you since you were fourteen.” Steve said. Howard huffed. But he did guess what Steve said was kind of true.

-

“It’s perfect. The only thing it needs is Vibranium.” Howard said, looking over the design for Iron Man, as Tony called it. Tony’s eyes lit up to excitement.

“That would be super awesome. Do you have any?” Tony asked from behind him, his arms wrapped around Howard’s chest.

“Yeah, in the back there. We should build it with metal first, then once we worked the kinks out we should have enough to build one suit if we don’t make any mistakes but…we’re going to have to find someone to test it out.” Howard said.

“I could.” Tony offered excitedly.

“No!” Howard said immediately. “You could get hurt.”

“But Howard, it’s all part of being a scientist.” Tony said.

“Yeah but…do you have any idea how many tests well have to run before _all_ the kinks would be worked out.” Howard said. “I’d feel better if I were the one testing it. At least that way we wouldn’t have to work around growth spurts.”

Tony glared at him, “We could do both and test it together. I mean, I’m already growing taller than you and we know people in the military are going to have varied heights. We could see how much two different heights would affect our calculations.” Tony suggested. Howard thought about it for a moment. That was actually a pretty brilliant idea.

“That sounds good but you can’t go safe-mode if I get hurt.” Howard said.

“Okay but you can’t freak out if I get hurt either.” Tony said. Howard took a deep breath.

“Alright fine.” Howard said, turning around to Tony. “I have something to tell you.” Howard said. Tony nodded, giving Howard his full attention. Howard took a moment to note that they were almost eye-to-eye when just a month ago Howard was taller than him. “So, a few weeks ago, Obie and I got into a little..spat.” Howard said. Tony’s brow furrowed in slight agitation. Obie was at the very top of his hate list. Howard sighed and continued. “And he got so angry he…shoved me up against the wall. For a second there I thought he was going to…” Howard trailed off, looking at Tony’s livid eyes.

“Did he try to rape you?” Tony asked. Howard shook his head.

“No, no, he didn’t try, he just…seemed like he could have.” If that made sense. Howard took a deep breath. He might as well tell Tony the full truth. He was his alpha after all and Howard needed to learn to trust him. “He might of would have but my secretary walked in.”

“Howard, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you fire him?” Tony asked as he hugged him, his protective scent rising thick in the air.

“Well…he scares me. I didn't want him to explode and actually…harm me.” Howard admitted. That was the only thing he hated about being an omega. He was weaker than alphas. Vulnerable to them.

“Baby, you should have told me.” Tony said.

“I just did.” Howard said, keeping the small fact that he only did because Steve threatened to if he didn’t. Tony glared at him.

“Rule number nineteen: when something happens, you tell me immediately.” Tony said. Howard sighed. These rules were really starting to add up. He wondered was that Tony’s fault or his. “But I am glad you told me. But tomorrow, we’re gonna grab security and march up there and fire him together. Okay?” Tony said. Howard sighed in relief and relaxed—he hadn't even noticed he was tense—, lying his head on Tony’s shoulder. “And we’ve got to put you into some sort of self-defense class. Maybe we could take karate together.” Tony said, holding Howard close and kissing his hair.

Howard chuckled, “That sounds good.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you still like it.
> 
> But I would like to thank everyone for all the kudo's, bookmarks, lovely comments. I am expecially grateful for my faithful followers. Love you guys :) :D

**The Next Day**

“You’re what?!” Obie erupted, glaring down at Howard with such hatred and contempt that Howard looked away. But Tony was there, standing between him and Obie defensively. The room was engulfed with dominating pheromones. So much so that Howard nearly coughed on it.

“You’re fired! Get your shit and get out.” Howard demanded confidently, more confidently that he felt. The older alpha made a move towards him but Tony shoved him back.

“Listen baldy, you’ll back away if you know what’s good for you.” Tony threatened. Howard fought the urge to sigh and bury his head in hands. Obie growled and grabbed Tony’s arm but immediately released him when a punch connected with his face, knocking him back a few steps.

“You must be hard of hearing. I said don’t you dare lay a hand on my friend or my son.” Bucky said, stepping in front of Tony protectively. Howard was so glad Bucky was with them. He loved Tony, he knew the young alpha would do anything to keep him safe but Obie was so much bigger and stronger than Tony and most importantly, he was soulless. A low down dirty dog. Howard should have gotten rid of him years ago.

Though right now, Howard couldn’t help but feel useless. And while Obie and Bucky were arguing, Howard thought back to the suit he and Tony were building. Thinking about how nice it would be if he were more than himself sometimes…if that even made sense. His train of thought was derailed when his eyes caught Obie maneuvered around Bucky and fucking lunge towards him. Howard’s reflexes were quick. He got in fighting position, thinking ahead on how protecting his alpha, instead of the other way around, was going to hurt Tony’s pride. But Tony was quicker than him. He did some impressive turn kick and knocked Obie down. The older alpha was furious, he moved to get up and attack but Bucky grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him, and slammed the alpha against the wall.

“Wrong move, asshole.” Bucky said. Tony and Howard gasped at the swearing. Bucky and Steve NEVER swore. Howard even went on a month mission to try and see if he could irritate them into swearing to no avail. That was when he was younger, like sixteen, and the two literally grounded him for two weeks for it. Bucky pushed the hobbling older alpha out the door.

“You haven’t seen the last of me!” Obie yelled back at him. “I _will_ get my hands on you.”

A shiver ran down Howard’s spine. There was something about that threat that made him more unsettle than it should have.

“Hey bae, you alright?” Tony said as he hugged Howard, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah.” Howard said at first, then looked at Tony, quirking an eyebrow, “Did you just call me bae?” Tony chuckled. “And where did you learn that?” Howard asked. Steve and Bucky must have put Tony through some fighting classes or something.

“Papa taught me.” Tony said. Howard’s mind sputtered. “And Dad too, when Papa got pregnant.”

“Did Steve tell you where he learned martial arts?” Howard asked, hoping Steve hadn’t already divulged his secret.

“He said he had to go through training and boot camp when he started working with dad.” Tony answered. Howard sighed in relief. “But where did _you_ learn martial arts?” Tony asked. Howard sighed, deciding that watching Bucky and security wrestle Obie down the hall was a million times more interesting. He wondered should he tell Tony about S.H.I.E.L.D. It wasn’t like he were a field agent like Steve (he didn’t even go out in the field without Bucky). The only reason he went through the training was because one, he designed the training regimines and two, Fury made him go through it.

“ _Howard?”_ Tony drawled lightly, thought the demand wasn’t lost on Howard. And it had him snapping his eyes back to Tony, answering immediately,

“My parents put me through martial arts when I was younger.” Howard said. It wasn’t exactly a lie. He took one karate class when he was five and his parents took him out because he was the only omega in the class and they didn’t want to give him the chance to embarrass them. Tony gave him a dubious look but nodded, and hugged Howard again.

“Well, I’m glad you can at least defend yourself.” Tony said. Howard nearly scoffed. If he could defend himself, he wouldn’t have needed Tony and Bucky to come to his rescue.

“I don’t know about that but I am very glad I have you to protect me.” Howard said, very sincerely. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very short chapter and the next one will be short like. They're just to bring up some relationship points for the two.

**One Month Later**

“Oh my God, they're so adorable." Howard cooed as he gently picked up his real niece and nephew. They were so tiny. The boy had thick brunet hair and he was an omega. His name was Peter. His sister was an alpha with bright blonde hair. Her name was Margret. Howard glanced up at Steve who looked every bit of exhausted. But he smiled at them tiredly. He was so brave. Howard would never even attempt what he just went through. Bucky was kissing Steve’s hair and cheek, telling him did so well. He looked over at Tony who looked about ready to faint. From what, Howard didn't know. The worst part was over and it hadn't affected them in the slightest. But Tony looked over at him and smiled a little.

“You wanna hold them?” Howard asked him. Tony nodded a little, very shyly. Howard gently passed Peter to his older brother. The baby barely stirred as he did. He gave Tony instructions and tips as Tony held his brother. He held the baby very gently and close to his chest. Like he was holding a precious gem. And really he was. Howard tenderly handed Margret to him too. She squirmed as she was being passed off and Tony looked about ready to run but she soon relaxed and Tony was able to gently take her into her arms.

“You seem to be really good at this.” Tony said. Howard ignored him, just played with Peter’s hand and Margret’s foot. “Taking care of babies I mean, it seems natural for you.” Isn't that the same thing he thought of Steve when he was Tony’s age. But the huge difference was it was true for Steve. He was just a really great parent. Howard didn't think he could measure up.

“I've done it before, with you.” Howard said simply, hoping to God this would be the end of that conversation. Steve and Bucky chuckled.

“Oh Howard, you are so stubborn.” Steve said. Bucky chuckled, kissing Steve’s cheek. Howard glared at them. The last thing he needed was for Tony to get any funny ideas. But the alpha seemed to drop it as he admired his baby siblings. Howard was glad for that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this came out to be longer than I anticipated. I hope you like it. :) :D

**That Evening**

It was actually their date night, and Steve going into labor had interrupt their day of geocaching (thankfully. It was really fun but Howard was really craving something normal). But when they left the hospital, it was still early and Tony suggested they do something normal like a movie and a dinner. Much to Howard's glee. Tony was quieter than usual. And Howard was a chatterbox. Talking about everything that had nothing to do with children in the slightest. Tony seemed amused by it. Especially when they were at dinner. He just nodded with a small smile at Howard’s incessant prattling.

By the time they got home, Howard was running out of things to talk about.

“You know what I never thought about, if a zombie apocalypse really did happen, what would happen to the animals?” Howard said when he stepped out the shower, toweling himself dry. Tony was brushing his teeth, already having taken a shower. He looked over at Howard and quirked and eyebrow. “Why not just lock the infested in a room with a bunch of animals and let them eat their brains. Or would they have to eat human brains? Could animals even get infested? Would they eat each other?”

“Howard.” Tony said when he was finished brushing his teeth. Howard ignored as he started putting on his sleep ware. Mostly only bothering because he knew Tony liked to take it off and that was his hold card.

“Could you imagine that? Half dead bunny rabbits and hamsters. Or half deaf lions, tigers, and bears.” Howard said as he slid in bed beside Tony, lying his head on his alpha’s chest.

“Oh my. Howard, babe—”

“Or animals you never think about.” Howard said. “Like zombie kangaroos. Zombie turtles. Zombie whales. Zombie apes. Zombie koala bears. Zombie pandas. Zombie jellyfish—”

“Howard.” Tony said, running his fingers through Howard’s hair. Howard talked over him.

“Zombie wolverines. Zombie sharks. Zombie lizards. Zombie frogs. Zombie penguins. Zombie iguanas. Zombie…Zombie…” Howard trailed off, trying to think of some other animals, wondering why his genius mind was drawing blanks.

“You through?” Tony asked, sounding very amused. Howard smiled a sweet, coy smile.

“Yes.” He said.

“Good. As much as I love hearing your lovely voice, I think we need to talk—mmm.” Howard cut Tony off by pressing their lips together, brushing his tongue against Tony’s. But Howard was very surprised when Tony pulled away, though he could tell it was with great strain.

“How about I give you a little show.” Howard said, looking up at Tony through his lashes, hoping Tony would take the bait. He was going to dodge this bullet for as long as he could. Tony’s eyebrows rose.

“You must be truly desperate to avoid this conversation.” Tony said.

“Yes, very, so humor me.” Howard said. Tony laughed.

“Babe, it’s just a question.” Tony said.

“No, do you like chocolate or vanilla is a question. Or what’s the weather like today? This is self-reflection and long conversations and maybe even some disappointment.” Howard said. Tony sighed.

“So you don’t want children?” Tony asked, trying his best to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“I…I don’t know. Maybe one day even you’re older.” Howard said, telling Tony what he wanted to hear. Tony didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Dad told me that sometimes omegas endure things to keep their alphas happy instead of telling how they really feel.” Tony said. Howard sighed. Goddamn Bucky! “If you don’t want kids Howard, you can tell me that. I can’t take care if you if you stay tight lipped. And I definitely don’t want to wake up one day to find that you’ve run off because the house is full of kids you never wanted.” Howard sighed again, going over it on his mind. To lie or not to lie. That is the question.

“Tony, I really, really, really despise children.” Howard said. Tony’s eyes widened with shock.

“Really?”

“Yes, like if the world’s continued existence rested on me having a kid…I might just owe everyone an apology.” Howard said. Tony snorted. “But it’s not just kids its…you know, you’re parents were great examples of what parents should be. And then there’s me.”

“No Howard, you would be a great parent. What makes you think you wouldn’t?” Tony asked. Howard nearly groaned. He didn’t want to talk about this. This was all Steve’s fault for getting knocked up.

“I just don’t have nurturing qualities. I don’t have patience. And if I did, by chance, get pregnant, I don’t know how the kid would get out. I am not going through what Steve went through.” Howard said. Tony laughed.

“Howard, you are nurturing and patient. You always were with me.” Tony said. “You still are. I think there’s something else you’re not telling me. Is it because of our difference?” Yes and no. Howard sighed. He vaguely remembered Steve telling him he should tell Tony about his parents but…Howard wasn’t ready for that emotional wringer.

“I don’t know, Tony…just give me some time. Ask me again when we move into the penthouse and start a different life. Okay?” Howard said. Tony took a breath and nodded.

“Alright.” Tony said. He kissed Howard again, letting his hands roam under Howard’s shirt. “You still wanna give me that show?” Tony asked, grinning. Howard had actually forgotten about that.

“Actually, I pretty tired now.” Howard said, laughing at the look that crossed Tony’s face. He kissed Tony’s cheek and settle beside him, closing his eyes. He heard Tony groan and then turned off the lamp, wrapping his arms around Howard.

“You better be glad I love you.” Tony said. Howard chuckled. And he found himself believing those a little more than he did a few months ago.

“I love you too Tony.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my daily update streak. :'( But I'm back at it today. I added a tag, past child abuse, especially for this chapter. Also there's thing called canon...well, I think by now it's obviouis that I'm pretty big on ignoring canon so I know in the comic books Adamantium is a type of Vibranium or something like that. Here, they're two separate elements.
> 
> :) I hope you like the update.

**One Month Later**

“Okay, this is test thirty eight.” Tony said as he stood on the testing platform, a glove on. They were testing the blasters. Howard was standing in the safe-zone, as Tony called it, looking over at Tony in worry. He didn’t want the kid to kill himself. But he promised his alpha he wouldn’t freak out and he had data recording to keep his mind busy…not really, but it was a good thought.

“Okay Tony. I’m ready when you are.” Howard called out, trying to sound confident. Tony took a deep breath, raising his hand at the target ahead of him.

“Alright.” Tony said. “On three. One. Two.” Tony shot on the third count. The target was just fine but Tony went flying back against the basement wall, smacking it hard. Dum-E was ready as ever with the fire extinguisher. Howard rushed over to him, kneeling beside a groaning Tony lying on the floor.

“Tony, you alright?” Howard asked him in worry. Tony answered with a grunt.

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking notes?” Tony grumbled as he sat up. Howard ignored him and he started inspecting Tony’s body, making sure he didn’t break anything. He kept chanting ‘Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out.’ over and over to himself. “And I think we should probably take the equations for this gauntlet and apply it to the flight boots, they seem to be expelling energy and not projecting any.”

“I think we should add some type of protective padding to these walls and the ceiling since you keep colliding with them.” Howard said, having not really heard what he said. Tony wasn’t letting him test anything yet. He wanted the kinks to be worked out before they apply anything to the suit fitted for Howard. That annoyed the omega but what could he do. Alpha’s rules.

“I wish you could smell how thick your scent is right now. I think omegas go into safe-mode just like alphas.” Tony said, as he peeled himself off the floor, with Howard’s help.

Howard rolled his eyes, “I think you should take a break. I have something to show you anyway.” Howard said, once he was sure Tony was alright. But he was still going to add that padding around the walls. They walked to the storage Howard had at the back of the lab. He opened and picked up a hand-sized silver color element.

“What’s this?” Tony asked, looking down at the element in amazement. “I would say it’s Vibranium but a little heavier.”

“Nope, I do believe that’s Adamantium.” Howard said excitedly. Tony’s eyes shot up to him.

“Really, like real Adamantium. I thought that one guy scrapped up the last of it a few years back.” Tony said. Howard nodded.

“I did too but I found this last week during my business trip to…” Howard trailed off. He almost said Wakanda, but one did not travel to Wakanda for business. He had to go for S.H.I.E.L.D. but he wasn’t telling Tony that. “Africa.” Howard said. The alpha looked up at him curiously.

“You sure. You don’t sound convinced.” Tony said. Howard ignored him.

“I’m pretty sure I picked up the last of it.” Howard said. “But I got plenty and I was thinking we could use it for one of the suits. Adamantium nearly indestructible.”

Tony nodded thoughtfully, “That sounds awesome. We’ll have to recalculate everything but that sounds awesome.” Tony said, then kissed Howard’s cheek. “You are so amazing, you know that?”

Howard smiled, “Of course I do.” Howard said, his mind drifting back to Tony’s question a couple of months ago. He had been thinking about their conversation ever since they had it. “I never really told you why I didn’t want kids.” Howard said, nearly blurted. Tony looked up in confusion.

“A bit random but I’m more than willing to listen if you want to tell me.” Tony said. Howard took a deep breath.

“Well, have you noticed I never talk about my parents?” Howard said. Tony nodded.

“Yeah but I assumed they were dead.” Tony said. If only. Howard would have been raised by his aunt then and life would have been a lot better for him.

“No, they’re still around. Somewhere. But when I was a kid, my aunt told me that when my parent’s found out I was going to be a boy, my dad got so excited. Because having a boy obviously meant having an alpha in his mind and he just knew he was going to have genius little alpha boy that he could be so proud of. But then when I popped out, I was an omega and not at all what my dad wanted. He didn’t mind telling me that either.” Howard said, painfully away at how bitter his voice sounded. He had thought time would make it hurt less, but if anything, it made it hurt more.

“When they were around anyway. They didn’t really raise me. We had a butler, his name was Jarvis. He was a beta and he took care of me for the most part. I saw the most of my mother when she was helping me pack to ship me off to boarding school, year after year, until I went to college. I hardly saw my dad. And when I did, would always call me the nastiest things like…bitch boy, hussie, whore. And it especially when he was drunk. He would rant and rave about how was the greatest disappointment of his life.” Howard said. Tony took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

“That’s so sad. He never hit you did he?” Tony asked calmly though his protective scent was filling the room.

Howard shrugged, “Sometimes, depending on how drunk he was but, I guess…You know, I always believed that children are a product of their parents and my parents were bad parents. I just didn’t want to end up being a bad parent too.”

“Oh Howard,” Tony said, hugging Howard and kissing his cheek. “You will not be a bad parent. You are a great and good person. You parents, they seemed like they were shallow in the first place. You are nothing like them.” Tony reassured him.

Howard sighed, “I don’t know Tony. That’s easy to say now. A different side of people show when children are involved.”

Tony nodded, “True but Howard, for the majority of our relationship, I was a child. I’ve seen you be nurturing and caring and completely selfless my entire life.” Tony said. Howard winced, suddenly feeling like a perv. “Don’t look like that. That wasn’t the point I was making. It’s just…the universe put us together for a reason. And had I not seen how you handle children, first hand, I wouldn’t be able to assure you that you would be a fantastic parent.” Tony said, very, extremely sincerely…and there wasn’t much Howard could say to object to that. Apparently Tony picked up logic from Steve. “And I see how you handle the twins. You’re very patient and gently. Very motherly. I don’t think you ever realized that about yourself.” No he hadn’t. Still didn’t quite believe it even though Tony made a very compelling argument. But Howard had kind of forgotten about the twins. Sure, he and Tony would be moving in a matter of weeks but Howard was their uncle. There would be weekends and summer spent at their penthouse and Howard would be able to sort of test the waters. See how he handles kids.

“Okay, but…I mean, if we were to have kids, it would have to be after you graduated. Married or not, there’s no need for you to be a teen parent.” Howard said. Tony’s eyes lit up.

“So you’re changing your mind. You wouldn’t mind if we had kids.” Tony said. Howard sighed, pausing to think.

“I would be open to the idea.” Howard said. Tony beamed, kissing Howard happily. “But after college, you did catch that right?” Howard asked, because the last thing he needed was for Tony to use this as an excuse to get some.

Tony nodded, “Of course. I fully agree.” Tony said. “But thank you for sharing that with me. I know that had to be hard to talk about but…I’m glad you trusted me enough to.” Tony said. Howard was caught off guard. He hadn’t thought his hesitations would affect Tony.

“Of course I trust you. You’re my alpha. A good alpha.” Howard said, with all the honestly in the world. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smutty chapter. So warnings for underage messing around and slight orgasm delay. And it's the same deal as last time, I put a *** where the smut starts. I hope this chapter/the smut fits with the story. I always get worried when I write the smut parts.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this. :) :D

**One Month Later**

It had been a long couple of days. Yesterday the majority of the day had been spent moving all their stuff, including lab equipment into a U-Haul, then stored another truck with brand new furniture and today they spent the majority of the day moving everything from the trucks up to the penthouse. Steve and Bucky came with them to Cambridge to help them move, though Bucky did most of the helping since Steve had a pair of two-month old adorables to take care of.

When they were finally through moving, the four did everything to put off saying their goodbyes until it started getting dark. Then Howard and Tony hugged Steve and Bucky goodbye and Howard definitely did not cry. His eyes just got really wet as they drove away.

Maybe that’s why it was twelve at night and Howard couldn’t sleep. He missed his best friends so much. But he was also overexcited. This new start with Tony made him nervous.

Howard stood in the huge open space of their cluttered new home. Nothing was set up except some brand new furniture lined up against the walls and an abundance of boxes all over the place. And the bed he left his sleeping alpha in back in their new room. He looked out the enormous window wall down at Cambridge. He could see MIT from here. And if he squinted, he could see his old dorm hall. It was a building like a four-plex situated right beside the security building on campus. The school was very conscientious of the four omegas they had on campus. He’s heard that there were only four omegas attending MIT now and living on campus in the same building. And that was probably the same building where Howard would lose Tony.

And as if reading his mind, Tony came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I hope your lack of sleep has nothing to do with me.” Tony said, kissing Howard’s shoulder. Howard shook his head.

“Not in a bad sense anyway. I’m excited about this.” Howard said honestly. Tony sniffed his neck.

“But you’re also worried about something.” Tony said. Stupid scent and stupid pheromones. Howard sighed, not answering right away because he didn’t know what to say. Or how to say what he was thinking without hurting Tony’s feelings. Here they were married, moved into their own place, Tony had professed his love to Howard so many times he should know it by now and Howard still had doubts. He didn’t want to tell Tony. He still thought Tony would fall for someone much younger and prettier than Howard.

Tony kissed his cheek, “I love you. I still don’t think you believe that yet but I do. But you’ll see. When school starts and I still come home to you every night, and stay faithful to you, you’ll see how much I love you.” Tony said with all the sincerity in the world.

“I do believe you love me Tony. I really do.” Howard said, just as sincerely. He just had to keep himself reminded. And now that they were here, alone together in their penthouse, Howard could see why Tony wanted to do it. It would give them a chance to focus on each other. Tony hummed a little and kissed his neck.

“Wanna hear something I just learned?” Tony said. Howard glanced back at him, quirking an eyebrow. “Did you know that a hundred percent of all couples who move in with each other for the first time, spend most of the first day fucking each other’s brains out?” Tony whispered in his ear. Howard laughed. Living with a horny teenager was going to prove to be a challenge. But Howard had his sights set on eighteen, no matter how horny Tony was.

“Oh I’m quite sure they do. But sadly we just decreased that perfect statistic down to ninety-nine percent.” Howard said.

***

Tony deflated playfully but then grinned with thinly veiled excitement. ”Okay, so I have the sexiest, kinkiest idea and I think you will find it very titillating but…” Tony paused, turning Howard so they were facing each other. “But it will require you cutting some slack on my restrictions.” Tony said, oh so hopefully. Howard sighed. This had to be such a huge temptation for Tony. Being so close to what was his, and not allowed to have it. Howard was dangling right in front of his face and yet Tony couldn’t mark him the way Tony _wanted_ to. And as much as Howard felt Tony’s pain (as much as he could being an omega without marking instincts), he still wasn’t letting Tony take a swim in his pool. He need Tony to be at least older if they were going all the way.

But he was flexible.

“Down to what, Tony?” Howard asked. Tony grinned, as if he had already been given the greenlight.

“I just need to be able to touch you.” Tony said, and Howard felt his face getting warm. Tony pinched his cheek. “I think I’m the only person in the world who can get you to blush.” Tony said. Which made Howard blush harder. But it was true. With alphas who weren’t Tony or Bucky, Howard was actually pretty dominating.

“What do you have in mind Tony?” Howard said, realizing he was kind of repeating himself and not answering the question but Tony just smiled, and kissed Howard. Gently and chaste at first. But gradually hardened it into a deep and passionate kiss that made Howard breathless. His hands found themselves under Howard’s shirt, and as Tony ran his hands against Howard’s flesh, he pushed Howard back a little. Not shoving but pressing his warm body against Howard until the omega back up against the window wall. Howard was lost in the warmth of Tony’s body, in how the alpha’s tongue brushing against his. Tony’s leg found its way between Howard’s, rubbing against his erection. Howard gasped in Tony’s mouth.

“How are enjoying what I have in mind so far?” Tony asked when he pulled back. Howard was panting, breathless. And he was impossibly hard and aroused. So he could only nod. Tony smiled, he too was breathless, his eyes blown in arousal, and his erection was digging into Howard’s thigh.

“So, with your approval, I’d like to move ahead now.” Tony said. And at this moment, Tony could have asked for the moon and Howard would have had it gift wrapped for it.

“As long as we’re not fucking, you can do whatever you want Tony.” Howard said. Tony grinned, his fingers danced under Howard’s waistbands but he only pulled back a little, giving Howard so sobering air without killing the mood.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked. Howard had to smile. Tony was so sweet.

“I am very sure Tony.” Howard said honestly. Tony kissed him again, unbuttoning Howard’s shirt. He ran a hand up Howard’s abs and chest, cupping Howard’s cheek as he deepened the kiss. And Howard still jolted a little when he felt Tony’s hand run across his bare bottom, squeezed. Not so much because Tony did it but because he was a sensitive blushing virgin. Tony pulled back a little, searching Howard’s face to make sure he was okay. But Howard chased his lips, making the reconnection.

It wasn’t until Tony unbuttoned his pants and Howard heard them drop to the floor that he realized they were still I’m the living room. Pressed up against the window. And if seemed like Tony planned on them staying right there. They wouldn’t be seen. They were too for above ground to be seen but the thought that someone could was actually a turn on for Howard. But he kept that to himself. Least Tony get any crazy ideas.

But Tony’s hand on him, touching his cock sent a jolt of electricity through Howard. He moaned against Tony’s lips as the alpha stroked him.

They were in unknown territory again. They had gotten pretty comfortable with kissing and seeing each other and watching each other get off. But Howard felt himself get a little awkward again. He didn’t really know how to proceed. Or what Tony had planned. But luckily for him, being an omega just meant that he had to follow Tony’s lead.

“I love how you get so wet.” Tony said, his hand now trailing up the trail of slick running down the back of Howard’s thighs. And Howard most definitely did not blush. Tony talked about how much he leaked all the time. There was absolutely nothing to be shy about.

“It’s all for you.” Howard gasped as Tony kissed his neck, stroking him again. He was aware that Tony was incredibly hard and that he should probably do something about that but it didn’t seem like Tony even wanted him to just yet. Tony smiled.

“And you’re gonna be a good boy and not cum until I tell you.” Tony said. Howard whined a little, leaning his head back against the window. He didn’t even think he could cum without Tony telling him. He was pretty sure there was some instinctual wiring that made him wait until he heard his alphas command.

“Yes alpha.” Howard said, looking at Tony through his lashes. And he meant it.

But then he felt Tony’s fingers brush past his entrance and he arched against Tony, he just knew he was going to break a rule. But instinct prevailed. And Howard still felt the heat pooled low in his stomach, the pressure building up, the sensation running through his entire body.

“Good boy.” Tony mumbled against his lips. Praise. And something about Tony saying it made Howard feel warm on the inside. That didn’t exactly have something to do with his arousal. Howard’s breath hitched with he felt Tony’s fingers on him again, rubbing his fingers around the tight ring of muscle, adding pressure but never breaching Howard’s entrance.

Which was maddening.

“It’s impolite to tease.” Howard said, trying to move his body to entice Tony to push a finger inside. But Tony just chuckled, wrapping an arm around the omega and pressing his body against him. Keeping Howard right where he wanted him.

“Don’t move.” Tony demanded and pulled back a little. Howard groaned. Both in frustration and in lust as Tony working his fingers around Howard but never penetrating. He took his other hand and wrapped it around Howard’s cock, and Howard fought the urge to buck into Tony. He was told to be still and he would. Howard was obedient.

“Good boy.” Tony said. “I don’t want to hurt you. I want to make sure you’re ready.”

“I’m am.” Howard whined. Tony shushed him. The little brat.

And what felt like a moment of forever teasing, Howard felt the tip of Tony’s finger push inside. Howard’s breath got caught in his throat. When he did remember to breathe, his breath was shaky and he was trembling with need when Tony decided this would be a good fucking time to pause. When Howard wanted more.

“Tell me if I hurt you.” Tony said. And Howard realized why Tony was waiting for Howard to get him off. He was concentrating on taking care of his omega properly first.

“Okay.” Howard gasped. Tony clicked his tongue and pulled out his finger. Howard nearly squawked.

“What do good boys say?” Tony asked. And Howard understood. He had been punished.

“Yes, alpha.” Howard said quickly. Tony hummed in approval and kissed Howard again as he pressed his finger back inside. And this time he didn’t stop. He kept gently and slowly pressing his finger inside until it was buried in Howard.

It was different for Howard. Different from when Howard touched himself. Tony doing it was a million times more arousing. And he was so close. So very close. He was pretty sure he would explode if Tony didn’t let him cum soon.

“How you doin’?” Tony asked.

“I want to cum.” Was Howard’s reply. But thought better of it when Tony gave him a warning look. “I mean, please let me cum, alpha.” Howard begged.

Tony grinned, “That’s a good boy. But not yet.” Tony said. Howard was going to protest, submissively of course, but then Tony’s fingers brushed against something from the inside and nearly came. But he bit down on his lip as he forced himself to stay still. Not moving until Tony told him he could. He wouldn’t exactly say he stayed still, Howard was squirming, whimpering mess. But his back never left the window and Tony hadn’t said anything yet so he figured he was alright.

“You close baby?” Tony said, his finger still brushing across that spot within Howard over and over and over again.

But despite the fact that Howard’s mind was clouded with arousal and lust and Tony’s scent, he thought about his words before he spoke.

“Yes alpha, please.” Howard said. Tony wrapped his hand around Howard’s cock again and stroked him as he thrusted in finger inside Howard, brushing across his prostate with each thrust.

“Cum for me baby. Go ahead.” Tony said. And Howard erupted. He came hard, in Tony’s hand and he felt a gush of his slick flood out his body, soaking Tony’s hand. But he was too spent to care at the moment. His blood was rushing through his veins and he desperately tried to slow his sharp and shallow breathing.

“You are a very good boy.” Tony said, as he wrung the last of Howard’s orgasm out of him. And now Howard could feel the strain in Tony’s voice. And he realized Tony still had his pants on. He took Tony’s hand and licked up his mess. Tony looked about ready to cum from that alone. Howard was surprised that he tasted exactly how his scented. Pretty sweet. Like a type of candy.

“That was hot.” Tony said. Howard grinned as he made quick work of getting rid of Tony’s pants and underwear. He scooped up some of slick, still running down his thighs. He kissed Tony as he wrapped his two hands around Tony’s hard, thick, and long girth. He cringed internally as he imagined trying to fit that inside him one day in the future but decided to concentrate on the task at hand. Seeing how he’s never jerked anyone off before except himself. And all he could thing about was how he hoped he was doing a good job. But if Tony’s moans and gasps against his lips were any indication, he was doing just fine.

“Are you close?” Howard asked when Tony’s breathing started getting sharp and quick the way it did before he came. The alpha seemed beyond words since he just nodded jerkily. Howard gracefully dropped to his knees just in time and Tony shot his load all over his face. Marking him.

Howard wiped his face with his hand and then licked Tony’s spunk of his hands. Tony was saltier than he was, earthier. He tasted exactly like he scented. Delicious.

“Holy shit!” Tony gasped when he could speak again, looking down at Howard “I think you beat me in the kink department.” Howard grinned. Though, until today, Howard had no idea he was as kinky as he was.

“You’re just a bad influence.” Howard said as he stood, then looked at the smears of his slick on the window and the pool of it on the floor. He felt his face get red hot. He made a mental note to never mess around with Tony on things he didn’t want to get ruined. Tony pinched his cheek.

“You are so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Tony said, kissing Howard when he glared at Tony. “But you’re not sore or anything, right? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Tony asked. Howard shook his head.

“Not one bit.” Howard reassured him. They took a shower and went back to bed (after Howard cleaned his messed of course). And this time, Howard slept like a baby.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick background note, a dom is an alpha or beta.

**Three Weeks Later**

_Soulmates can't not be broken. Once they find each other and imprint, they're stuck on each other for the rest of their lives. Tony will not fall in love with anyone else. He probably won’t even be attracted to anyone else. He's stuck on me and no one else._

Howard tried to tell himself that over and over again as he drove Tony to MIT. His alpha was very excited, and Howard didn’t blame him. He was actually very excited for Tony too. It was his first day of college and that made Howard very proud.

But the closer they got to the campus, the more he realized that the four omegas on campus were the least of his worries. He had forgotten about the betas. Alpha were attracted to betas too. And they swarmed the campus. The girls were wearing shorts and skirts that showed off the curves of their asses and Howard would swear they were wearing bras for shirts. And the betamales were all so young. And handsome. And young. Much younger than Howard. And he died a little inside.

“What class do you have first?” Howard asked Tony, though he already knew. Tony had found his college transcripts and schedules in all the stuff they brought from their last house and decided that he needed to take the exact same classes as Howard, in the exact same manner, with the exact same teachers.

“Material Science, with Professor Mickleson. In the same classroom you took the class in.” Tony said excitedly from the passenger seat, his head nearly hanging out the window like a dog. “Which reminds me, you need to walk me to my first class, so you can tell me where you used to sit.” Tony said. Howard chuckled.

“Tony, I can honestly say I don’t remember.” Howard said as he pulled into the main building, wheeling around the parking lot trying to find a spot.

“You have to, you have an eidetic memory.” Tony said. That was true. “Oh and are you free today?” Howard nearly snorted. Of course he was free today. He was working part-time now, he was almost always free when he was in Cambridge. But Howard had to admit, it was kind of nice. He had a lot of extra time to work on some side projects, things he wanted to do. He was actually growing less and less fond of designing weapons. When he was younger, he hadn’t minded as much but now that he was older…it was starting to bother him.

“Yes alpha, I am free.” Howard said, reaching over and pulling Tony out the window. The last thing he wanted to see was Tony falling out and getting ran over.

“Good, you can eat lunch with me.” Tony said. And Howard honestly hadn’t expected that. He had thought he would want to be independent an all.

“Do you want me to bring you lunch or eat lunch with you?” Howard asked. Tony looked at him as if he had something strange.

“Um…both I guess, or we could eat lunch in the cafeteria as long as you’re there with me.” Tony said. “Why would I ask you to come all the way here and bring me lunch if I didn’t want you to eat with me?”

Good question.

“I just…you have friends here Tony. And we run in two different circles.” Howard said. That was another thing that worried Howard. It wasn’t like he and Tony could hang out with the same people. He was so much older than Tony, and his friends, they had nothing in common but Tony. Howard assumed. He hadn’t actually hung out with Tony’s friend before.

After a moment of silence as Howard pulled into a parking space, Tony said, “Most of my friends are older than me, you know.” Howard shrugged. “Like Clint, he’s eighteen and his sister, Natasha, goes here and she’s twenty-three. And Rhodey, who’s nineteen but his brother Sam, is twenty-four. And then there’s Bruce, Loki, and his brother Thor, who’s like…I think he’s your age.” Tony said. And Howard realized Tony was trying to make a point but it would still be weird for him.

“True.” Was Howard’s simple reply. Tony sighed.

“You know I was serious about you showing me where you sat. I have an hour before my class, and I need you to show me where you sat in all your classes.” Tony said. Howard rolled his eyes but cut off the engine and got out with Tony, walking up to the building with him. “But Natasha and Sam are omegas too. Thor is an alpha but if were to all hang out, I doubt you would feel left out.” Tony said. Howard sighed. How did Tony know him so well? Probably had something to do with that soulmate thing.

“Alright, I’ll give it a try Tony.” Howard said honestly, “But you only half answered my question: do you want me to bring you lunch or do you want to eat in the cafeteria?” Howard asked. Tony pursed his lips as he thought about.

“How’s the cafeteria?” Tony asked.

“It’s great. And you really should try it, since it’s your first day and all.” Howard said.

“But you make a great Chicken Parmigiana.” Tony said. Howard chuckled, glad Tony liked his food. Despite the fact that Howard was far from the best cook.

“I’ll make that for dinner then.” Howard said. Tony smiled and nodded but suddenly wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Howard wondered what struck the possessive nerve in Tony. He looked at Tony and quirked an eyebrow.

“Have you noticed that since you got out the car, doms have been checking you out?” Tony said. And no, Howard hadn’t noticed. He had been too busy watching the competition. He was going to assume that Tony was just being possessive but then an alpha walked past them and did a double take at Howard, which caught him off guard. Tony growled at him.

“You know, I wouldn’t be so worried if I had my claim on you.” Tony said casually, as if it were just a sudden thought he had. But he supposed Tony had a point. Most people acknowledged a claim and wouldn’t bother a claimed omega (unless they were a real asshole) but Howard had his collar on his wrist and he knew Tony’s scent was on him (Tony made very sure his scent was on him before they left that morning) so maybe people weren’t as moral as Howard assumed naïvely assumed them to be.

“True but think of it like this: you’re closer to eighteen than you’ve ever been.” Howard said with a bright smile. Tony glared at him.

“But I’ve been thinking…while I’m at school all day, you’re going to be home, or wherever, by yourself.” Tony started shyly. “And you’re very attractive Howard, I don’t know if you ever really noticed that.” He hadn’t. Not because he had low self-esteem or anything, but Howard just never really thought about it. Once he imprinted on Tony, there was really no reason for him _to_ think about it. He had no one to be attractive for.

“And to anyone else, you might seem single.” Tony said. “And I trust you, fully, it’s just everyone else I have a problem with.”

Knowing that Tony was concerned too, made Howard feel a little better. He wouldn’t have seen other alphas as a threat if he didn’t care for Howard. Or even if he wasn’t planning on staying monogamous himself.

“I keep forgetting to see things from your point-of-view too.” Howard said. “I guess we’re both worried about the same thing.”

Tony smiled, “But we trust each other, right?” He asked. Probably more of him asking if Howard trusted him. And Howard wished he could have made a quick, certain, affirmative answer but Tony was still fourteen. A very horny teenager. And Howard was very adamant about them waiting until Tony was eighteen before they moved on. If someone made themselves available to Tony, would he really walk away? Howard nodded.

“Of course you can trust me. Hence why I’m still a virgin.” Howard said, trying to ignore the slight hurt that crossed Tony’s face. When they came to the Bush Building, Howard reached for the door but Tony pulled him back.

“Yes, I trust you Howard. Do you trust me?” Tony said, very seriously. “And please don’t lie to me.”

Howard took a deep breath, “Yes, I trust you.” Howard said. He honestly didn’t know if was lying or not. He guessed he would have to let his pheromones decided. But based off the confused look Tony was wearing, his pheromones were indecisive too.

After a while, Tony nodded and kissed him, forcing a smile when he pulled back. “Alright, let’s go find your seat.” Tony said, holding Howard’s hand, but Howard didn’t like it. He knew Tony hated it when someone lied to him and Howard hadn’t been completely honest.

“Tony wait,” Howard said, pulling Tony back when he started walking away. The young alpha looked back at him expectantly and hopefully. And Howard felt bad, because Tony might not get the answer he wanted.

“Tony I…I honestly don’t know.” Howard admitted. “If it were just you, and if you were older then I would say yes, but you’re young and you’re surrounded by other young people and if you’re tempted…I would like to think you would walk away.” Howard said truthfully. Tony sighed and that sad look was exactly what Howard had wanted to avoid.

“But it’s not the end of the world Tony. I mean, every relationship has its obstacles and this is our first hurdle, alright?” Howard reassured Tony. The alpha took another deep breath before nodded.

“How do we get over it?” Tony asked. As the senior patron of their relationship, Howard probably should have known the answer to that question but he could only draw a blank. When it took him too long to answer Tony said,

“I mean, you’ve proven yourself, I just what to know what I need to do for you to trust me.” Tony said, with all the sincerity in the world.

“I guess…just give me some time. Because you’re right, when I noticed that you’re being faithful to me I’ll get over this hang-up and we’ll be fine, alright?” Howard said. And a relief washed over Tony, as if he had thought Howard would spend the rest of their lives in a state of suspicion and mistrust. Tony nodded and kissed him again.

“That I can do.” Tony said. Howard smiled and Tony smiled back. And for the first time since Tony was born, Howard felt that everything would be alright.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how some people are experts at writing spy novels. I am so not one of those people. I don't even know what genre I write but heres a weak attempt at writing something beyond my comfort zone.
> 
> I hope that you like this chapter and that it's not borning.

**The Next Day**

“So you’ve hit the trust issues wall, huh?” Bucky said Howard as they walked down the hall of the Triskelion. Howard gave him a side glance. But he couldn’t get mad. Tony told his dad everything just like Howard told Steve everything…though he hope Tony kept their pseudo-sex life to himself.

“You and Steve had this problem before?” Howard asked. It probably would have been a good idea to run it by either of his best friends in the first place. They had been married for much longer than Howard and Tony. And Howard had witnessed them work through the relationship problems and still come out perfectly fine and happy.

Bucky shrugged, “Every time I toured, there was always the fear that Steve might…fool around. Especially when we were younger.” Howard hadn’t thought of that. Especially since he was still home with Steve while Bucky was away at war. He saw how much Steve missed Bucky and his faithfulness. He never once thought Bucky would have concerns.

“Did you get over it?” Howard asked.

Bucky nodded, “Oh yeah.”

“How?”

“Easy, Steve stayed faithful.” Bucky said. Howard deflated a little.

“So, I’ll just have to wait and see what Tony does.” Howard said. Bucky slapped him on the back.

“Bingo. There is no quick fix.” Bucky said, opening a conference room door, and holding it open for Howard. The omega sighed as he walked in. “But if it makes you feel any better, I know Tony will stay faithful to you.” Bucky reassured him. That didn’t help as much as Howard hoped it would, wished it would.

But he put that on the back burner when he saw Fury and Coulson waiting for them at the conference table. Steve would have been there but he was on leave as he took care of the twinies. So Howard had to more or less take over his responsibilities as a field agent. Since he was the only agent in their small but still effective organization who could carry on his duties. When he signed on, he probably should have ran it by Tony, just in case he got killed or something, but every time Howard tried to bring it up, the words died on his tongue.

Phil quirked an eyebrow when he saw him, “Seriously, you brought in Stark?” Phil asked Fury. Howard glared at him and Bucky chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong Stark, you make a hell of a gun but a field agent?”

“You don’t think he’s fit.” Fury asked, leaning back a little. Phil thought about it. These two were the reason Howard hadn’t already been a field agent. They were close friends of his and they didn’t want to send an omega our on missions. The only reason they sent Steve was because he had military training. And he never as much action as Bucky.

“I guess he’s fit enough but I don’t think he has the proper training.” Phil said. “He might actually become a liability.”

Howard glared at him, “I am still in the room assholes and I am trained. I fucking designed the training programs.” This was why he hated working with alphas. He was always underestimated.

“Exactly and I think Stark will be perfectly fine. He’s a master tactician also.” Fury said. “He’s not Steve good but just about.”

Well, it was still a compliment.

“Fine but he’s not going anywhere alone.” Phil said.

“That’s why I’m here.” Bucky said, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Howard had tried to convince him that he would be fine, that he should back home with his omega, spending time with his newborns but Bucky wasn’t having it. He told him he always went with Steve and that meant he was coming with Howard too.

Phil sighed, “Alright, I called you in to assist me with a rescue mission. Six months ago, omegas started mysteriously disappearing from various parts of the world. Nearly two dozen. We have had no idea why or who was behind it until two weeks ago. A boy was recovered in Sokovia. Our agents found him, identified him, and brought him back to one of hideouts in Russia.” Phil explained. “We were going to ship him here but he refused. As it turns out he has a twin sister still in captivity.”

“Does he remember where he was held captive?” Howard asked. Phil nodded.

“Oh yeah, he remembers. He also told us that there were other omegas held captive with him.” Fury said.

“What would Hyrda want with a group of omegas?” Bucky asked.

“Human experimentation.” Phil said and Howard shivered. “The boy had been experimented on but we don’t know what the effects will be yet.”

“But if it’s been two weeks, wouldn’t hydra realize that he’s missing and move their operation.” Howard said.

Fury nodded. “They did. We had a team infiltrate their hideout two days after the boy was rescued to find that hideout out completely empty. But we’ve got eyes on them again. They’ve smuggled the omegas to Symkaria. We’ve got some agents going undercover to become acquainted with the structure of the hideout. We’re planning an infiltration in a week.”

“But you,” Phil interjected, pointing a finger at Howard, “Will only come in once the omegas have been located inside the hideout. All the hard will be done by professional agents then you’ll come in and lead the omegas out since they’ll probably trust another omega the best.”

Howard nodded, “Easy enough.”

“But I’m going to more or less, be your bodyguard.” Bucky said, already sound protective. “I will never be too far away. And you _cannot_ go anywhere or do anything on your own.” Bucky warned. Howard knew he would hear this several before they actually went on this mission.

“Alright Bucky.” Howard said easily. And he meant it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a random burst of business talk ahead. I actually know a nice little about _accounting_ but not business management. So if I got something wrong, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy :) :D

**Six Days Later**

The suits were almost done. And by done Howard meant that all the calculations were nearly complete. A few more kink-filtering test and they would be ready to move on to phase two. Actually _building_ the suits. And Howard was excited about that. They didn’t get to work on them as much as they did before Tony started college and before Howard started a more vigorous position with SHIELD, but Howard was glad they were almost through. 

“So you know how our original plan was to design and build the suits, then present them at the Stark Expo?” Tony said as he hopped in the passenger seat, after his last class. He had been in school for an entire week and was enjoying himself. Howard was glad he liked college. He was even happier that Tony didn’t reek of someone else’s scent and that he seemed to still be very interested in Howard. But it had only been a week. A lot more time would have to pass before he fully _trusted_ Tony. 

“ _Yeah_?” Howard drawled, hoping Tony didn’t come up with something insane as he sometimes did. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it,” Tony started nervously, “And I think we shouldn’t present it at the expo.” Howard nodded calmly as he pulled into another parking space, because this required his full attention. 

“What?!” Howard said once he parked, staring at Tony as if he had lost his mind. 

“I just think we should keep the suits.” Tony said. “I don’t like the idea of opening this sort of technology to the sort of companies and countries who will want to snag it.” That was a very valid argument. And Howard actually agreed. He took a deep breath. 

“So we’ve been working on this for the past seven months for absolutely no reason.” Howard said. Tony shook his head a hell of a lot more enthusiastically than he should have. Howard glared at him. 

“Just hear me out. I’ve gotten this crazy idea—” 

“Other than what you just told me!” 

“We should take the suits,” Tony spoke over him, “Finish them and then…wear them ourselves.” Tony said, looking at the omega expectantly. Howard just stared at him blankly. 

“Tony, what!” 

“We should wear the suits.” Tony repeated, as if that answered Howard’s question. 

“And do what with them?” Howard asked. He didn’t feel up to any of Tony’s antics. Tomorrow he had to go raid a Hydra hideout, his first official field mission, and he was a hell of a lot more nervous about it than he thought he would be. And he still hadn’t told Tony about SHIELD. Which just added to his worry. What if he or hell, even Bucky got hurt. What would they tell Tony? 

“And be badass. Do you know what we could do with those suits? We could fight terrorist or something. I don’t know. But we could protect people.” Tony said passionately. Like he really believed the words that just slipped past his lips. 

“You want us to parade around like superheros?!” Howard asked. He should have been more alarmed by the suggestion than he was. Isn’t that what Howard did with SHIELD? He and his agents paraded around like superhero. And they were goddamn effective. 

“YES!” Tony yelled excitedly. “We could be Iron Man and Arsenal!” Tony said, looking Howard directly in the eyes, so hopefully. 

“Arsenal?” Howard repeated. Tony nodded. 

“Iron Man’s sidekick.” Tony grinned. Howard glared at him. 

“His sidekick because he’s an omega?” 

“In the least sexist way possible, yes.” Tony said, with a complete lack of shame. “But only because the alpha wants to make sure the omega stays safe.” 

“The sidekick always gets kidnapped, though.” Howard reminded him. 

“But the alpha sees the most action.” Tony defended. Howard sighed, leaning back in his chair, running a hand down his face. Protect people. Who ever heard of an arms designer and dealer protecting people? Howard was the cause of destruction. And he was reminded of that fact every time he turned on the news and heard about some Middle Eastern country being bombed. All while Stark Industries turned another profit. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tony asked suddenly. Howard sighed again. 

“I don’t think I want to make weapons anymore.” Howard admitted, then turned to Tony. “Do you know how many people I kill in a day?” Tony looked taken aback by that statement. 

“You don’t _kill_ people. You design tools and people can use those tool to either create or destroy.” Tony said. And that was actually pretty insightful of him. Though very, highly naive. 

“The purpose of those tools were to take a life. I have always been very aware of that.” Howard said. Tony sighed, taking Howard’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“So what are you going to do?” Tony asked. His support ringing loud and clear. And that made Howard smile. 

“I don’t know.” Howard said. “SI is a conglomerate. We can just chop off the weapons manufacturing. It’s going to hit our revenue massively but I don’t care about the money. I have enough of it already.” 

Tony nodded, “But the board might not agree.” 

Howard took a deep breath, “Exactly, but I’m protected by my bylaws.” Howard said. Glad that Tony didn’t seemed phased by the money either. He didn’t think he would but he was glad that money didn’t make Tony trip. And it also meant that he didn’t love Howard _just_ for his money. And Howard already knew that, it was just nice to have it confirmed. 

“And I were to take this Iron Man and Arsenal thing serious, not that I am,” Howard said quickly when Tony’s face lit up in overjoy, “But it would be a lot less conflicting.” 

Tony was still entirely too excited. He was still prattling about the dynamic duo, as if Howard had agreed, when he drove them out the parking lot. And much to his own annoyance, Howard was starting think about how much of an asset Iron Man and Arsenal (Howard was not a fan of the name) could be to SHIELD. Speaking of SHIELD… 

“By the way, I’ll be leaving for a business trip tomorrow.” Howard said, interrupting Tony excited chatter. Tony looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. He probably should have mentioned it a lot sooner than the day before. 

“The last time you had a business trip, you came back littered with bruises and I still think you had a broken rib.” Tony said suspiciously. That…that had been a snafu. Howard hadn’t even been on a mission, just an extensive, intricate training session. Basically a real life situation in a real life setting with real life limitation and dangers. With very few safety cautions. It was designed so that agents would know how a _real_ mission would go without the security a simulation room provides. Howard designed it perfectly. He saw firsthand just how damn effective it was. 

“I told you, there was this alpha at the convention who wanted to roughhouse. You should have seen the other guy.” Howard said. Meaning the other trainees, some of which cried and pissed their pants. 

Tony was dubious, “Maybe I should come with you this time.” He suggested. “Since you always sean to come across an asshole in these trips.” Tony said protectively. Howard was very quick to shake his head fervently. 

“No, no, no, you just started school and I’ll be gone for a week.” Howard actually didn’t know how long he would be gone. “There’s no need for you to start off missing classes already. I’ll be fine. This time we’re just going to be meeting with some potential partners in Hong Kong.” Howard lied. 

Tony took a deep but nodded slowly, “Fine but if you come back banged up this time, I will definitely go with you next time.” 

Howard sighed, “Fine.” He said, because Tony spoke in a way that let him know he didn’t really have an option. And he hoped more than ever that this mission would go over smoothly. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shyly peeks around from the corner*
> 
> It's been over two years since I last updated and I am so sorry it has taken me so long. I hope it doesn't take me that long again.
> 
> Furthermore, I sincerely hope this chapter is not a disappointment. It's shorter than I expected it to be but it's the best from all my drafts. And there were an awful lot of them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Ten Days Later**

'Tony would be so proud', Howard thought as he limped on the Carrier with the children they had come to save. There were nurses already at the door. They took the children to med-bay. Bucky came in after them. He smiled at Howard and gently patted his back.

"You alright?" The alpha asked and Howard nodded.

"Yep." Howard said, more enthusiastically than he felt.

He had went up against, at least, five jacked, swoll, combat trained, steroids filled alphas and actually won! But he didn't come out unscathed. He looked like shit. Bloody and bruised all over his body. Meanwhile, Bucky looked like he only went on a really long run. He was sweaty and panting but there wasn't a scratch on him.

Alright, saying he won against five alphas was a bit of a stretch. He fought them, sure, while Bucky was distracted with fighting damn near a fleet of alphas who had ganged up on them.

But Howard kept them occupied so Bucky could kick ass in peace...  
and then come save him.

The point is Howard, about as typical of an omega as an omega could be, took on five HYDRA agents and lived to tell the story.

Tell the story...that's the other thing that made Howard worry. Because at some point, he was going to have to tell a particularly protective alpha some story about how and why he got banged up the way he did and why did his business trip take three days longer than Howard told him.

Damn!

"You don't look alright." Bucky said. "You look shaken."

"I was shot at and pummeled on multiple occasions." Howard said.

"Okay, I guess that's fair." The alpha said as he sniffed Howard's hair, somehow scratching whatever alpha itch Bucky had. Bucky was so deep in safe-mode that his scent was permeating the entire jet. A mission like this was bound to send an alpha in the deepest of safe mode.

"What? Is that some sort of truth test?" Howard asked.

"I'm just making sure you're not hurt."

"Can you not see me?" Howard said, and he eased further into the jet to take the closest seat. God, everything ached. Though, being punched and kicked repeatedly did tend to have that affect.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Detrimentally. Tony might literally kill me if something happened to you." The brunet gently wrapped an arm around Howard and led him towards med-bay, which made so much more sense. Howard was in dire need of a doctor. Or really just anyone with some Vicodin to spare.

"Speaking of whom," Bucky started and Howard groaned, already knowing what was coming, "Tony does know you're a SHIELD agent now, right?"

Howard tried to force himself to talk but, shit, what could he say? This was bad. It was so fucking bad. He could already feel how fucking pissed Tony was going to be.

Luckily, just as Bucky asked the question, they had reached their destination and the doors slid open. A nurse who was walking by caught a glimpse at Howard and gasped.

"Oh you poor dear!" She exclaimed. Then proceeded to coddle and fawn. Howard was irritated by it but his aches helped him put his pride aside.

They got him in a room and he was immediately given pain killers which the omega was gravely thankful for.

When the nurse and doctors were through poking and prodding and tending and bandaging, Bucky watched the doctors leave then said,

"Well, you've had plenty of time to come up with a lie. What is it?"

Howard groaned and rolled his eyes, "I'm too drugged up to lie. No, I haven't told him and it's killing me! Because now I have to tell him something."

"Good, this is a great start. Now just continue to be honest and you should be good." Bucky said as he took a seat beside Howard's bed.

The omega sighed, "Yeah, no problem. It's not like Tony is the most possessive alpha in the universe or anything. Nothing will go wrong. It's not like he'll demand I'll stop or anything."

Bucky shrugged, "Whether or not you like it, this is something you're going to have to hit head on at some point. He can't chill out if he doesn't know he needs to."

"What?" Howard asked, looking at Bucky. He was particularly confused. He realized Bucky was talking about the bigger picture now. He just wasn't entirely sure what picture Bucky was talking about.

"Sometimes Tony is so possessive and protective that you don't feel comfortable telling him things." Bucky said. "Like, you founded and work for an espionage company. That's a blow-up waiting to happen. You're going to keep hiding secrets and those secrets are going to create more lies and it can, and will, get very ugly one day."

Howard wanted to argue. He wanted to say that Tony was a great alpha who only wanted the best for his mate. And that was truest truth out there. But Bucky was right. He was so right, Howard felt as if an anvil had dropped on his head.

Howard leaned back and sighed, "You and Steve with your goddamn logic and common sense."

Bucky laughed, "Hey, just wait. When you've been married for fourteen years, you'll be wiser too." Howard shrugged.

-

When they reached stateside, SHIELD forced them to go to Medical, their onsite hospital. Every agent had to report to medical after each and every mission. Whether they were visibly injured or not. It frustrated Howard because he just wanted to go home and be with his alpha. But he couldn't be too angry. The policy was his idea.

Before he was whisked away, Bucky had called Steve though, who said he was calling Tony so he could pick the young alpha up and drop by as soon as possible.

The clock was ticking.

Howard had a perfectly good lie prepared. He had been kidnapped. That shit happened to billionaires all the time (more or less). But not only would that be a terrible thing to lie about, if he told Tony that, the young alpha would probably vow to never let him set foot outside the house alone, ever again. Or something even more drastic.

But the truth...the truth was sure to lead to some unpleasant consequences.

Howard sighed as he leaned back while another group of doctors and nurses fussed over him. Apparently, they weren't used to seeing an omega in the field. Steve almost didn't count. Under the right circumstances, he could easily go for an alpha.

  
Howard rolled over the options in his mind, over and over again. Maybe he didn't have to tell such a big lie. Maybe he can say he got stranded when his car broke down. But that didn't account for all the bruises littering his body. And then he'll have to lie every time he's working for SHIELD and that would so wrong. So...he should tell the truth. But Tony would be so fucking angry.

Goddamn, why didn't he just tell the truth from the beginning, like Steve told him to!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
